More Than Just Playing the Game
by gamestomper
Summary: Heather finally seems to have a conscience; it drives her to change and adjust to life as a nice girl. But, change is hard; can she do it at the crazy place that is known as Playa De Losers? Pairings: HeatherxEzekiel, and other canon couples. Complete.
1. Fred's Forewarning

This idea just came to me out of nowhere. Personally, I think it came out pretty well, and I tried to keep everyone IC to the best of my extent. This takes place just after Heather kisses Trent in 'Search and Do Not Destroy'.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or its characters, but I do own Fred. Oh yeah, and 'Fall to Pieces' is owned by Velvet Revolver, as stated in the story.

* * *

Heather smirked evilly as she watched Trent walk off, holding his head. She had also seen Gwen run off after seeing their alleged "kiss". Even better was that no one knew what really happened, so there was a good chance of Trent getting voted off. And, if things worked out perfectly, she would gain invincibility, and slide through another challenge. Meanwhile, Trent would take all the blame, and would no doubt be kicked off the island. She began to walk back toward the amphitheater to wait for the end of the challenge, smiling at her victory.

Still up in the tree, Lindsay suddenly lost her balance, just as Heather was passing by. Heather heard her screams, and looked up. Her eyes widened, as Lindsay landed right on her face. The two crumbled to the ground, and Heather lost consciousness. Lindsay merely rubbed her head, before looking at Heather. When she saw that Heather was unconscious, she began to panic.

"Heather?" she asked quietly. No answer. She began to shake her body. "Hello? Heather, wake up!" She kept trying to awaken Heather, but something was going on deep in her subconscious. Something... strange. Something... powerful. And something rather... life-changing.

Heather looked around, seeing nothing but blackness all around.

"Hey! Is anybody there?!" she called into the darkness. Then, a lone man walked into view. He had on a top hat, whose shadow covered his face. The man also wore bright white gloves, and a long-sleeved green shirt, along with baggy, black pants. He had on black boots that covered about half of his shins, and was wearing a large, black wristwatch.

"Who are you?" Heather asked, scanning his horrible sense of fashion in disgust. The man bowed, tipping his hat.

"Well, I'm your subconscious. But, to make things less weird, you can call me Fred," he introduced, his face still concealed. Heather just raised an eyebrow, wondering what kind of joke this was.

"Is this revenge from weird goth girl and Leshawna, or something?' she asked. Fred just chuckled.

"Nope. This, is your revelation!" he told her. Now, Heather was just plain annoyed with this guy.

"Revelation?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief. Fred nodded.

"I'm going to change your mean personality, by showing you some... pretty intense stuff. I won't tell you exactly everything, but... it does involve your actions against Trent and Gwen's relationship," Fred told her, adjusting his wristwatch. Now, Heather just laughed.

"You actually expect me to believe that you can change how I look at those two losers? Good luck!" she challenged. Under his hat's shadow, Fred smirked.

"Suit yourself, Heather," he chuckled.

Then, the scenery changed. Heather looked around, and noticed that she was in a bar. There were men and women alike, lounging around and sharing drinks. A couple guys were playing pool, and there was even a few guys passed out on the floor. Heather turned to her left, and saw Fred standing there, probably smiling under his shadow.

"Why am I in here? I'm not allowed in a bar, I'm only 16!" Heather protested, a little worried, and confused at the same time. Fred pointed toward the stage, and Heather turned around. There was a small band warming up to play. She noticed how the lead singer had his head down, and was bare-chested, revealing some nasty chest hair. She scoffed. That was so stupid. Suddenly, the singer looked up, and began to talk to the crowd. Heather gasped as she realized that the shirtless singer was Trent! He looked miserable! He had a skimpy, but scruffy, rugged beard and mustache. His eyes appeared to be burning red, and his hair was a mess. And his eyes were empty, as if they never knew happiness. Heather listened to what he was saying.

"Well, before we end, everyone knows what little song I like to end with. Call it stupid, but this is dedicated to a special girl that I thought I knew. But... she broke my heart. Even so, I can't let her go. Well, enjoy the final performance for the night," Trent finished, wiping away a tear that found its way onto his face. Heather felt a small pang of guilt, knowing that Trent was referring to none other than Gwen. It seemed that Trent had taken a new turn in his music after having his heart-broken on the island. And even worse was that he still missed Gwen, even though he could never trust her again. Heather listened to the song play, and could tell from the first line how hard it would be to sit through the song.

_Fall to Pieces, by Velvet Revolver_

_It's been a long year_

_Since you've been gone_

_I've been alone here_

_I've grown old_

_I fall to pieces, I'm falling_

_Fell to pieces, and I'm still falling_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_I keep a journal of memories_

_I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe_

_Fall to pieces, I'm falling_

_Fell to pieces, and I'm still falling_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_All the years I've tried_

_With more to go_

_Will the memories die_

_I'm waiting_

_Will I find you_

_Can I find you_

_We're falling down_

_I'm falling_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

As the song ended, most people in the bar clapped for the band. They knew how heart-broken Trent was, and didn't feel it was appropriate to cheer for such a sad song. While the band started packing up, Trent walked over to a stool near the bartender, asking for the usual. Heather watched in awe as Trent had nearly ten large bottles of some kind of beer placed in front of him. He flicked the cap off one of the bottles, and proceeded to drink his troubles away. Fred tapped Heather's shoulder.

"Time to leave," he told her. Then, they reappeared back in the darkness where they initially were. Heather wiped away a few tears that had appeared while Trent was singing. Fred just stared at Heather in silence. He cleared his throat, and began to talk.

"That night, after he was eliminated, Trent began to create that song on the Boat of Losers, and wrote it down for later. He never watched reruns of that episode, and never found out that it was just your tricks. He started up a band, and did small gigs, always closing with that one song. When Trent had broke off all contact with his family and friends, he began t drink away his problems, practically living in bars and the cars driven by his band mates. He has less than a week before his liver will stop working, and he'll die." Heather looked up suddenly.

"What?!" she shreiked. Fred chuckled lightly, despite the current atmosphere.

"And to think it was just because of a small bit of sabotage on your part, huh?" he joked, most likely grinning widely. Heather suddenly became defensive.

"Hey, it was a strategic move on a reality show!" she shouted, crossing her arms. Fred merely sighed, and adjusted his hat.

"Well, time for the next on," he mumbled.

As soon as he finished talking, Heather could see bright, flashing lights all around. There were countless men cheering and drinking, far different than the bar they had been in before. Heather looked at where they were staring, and gasped. She was in a strip bar!

"Fred! What is the... Fred?" Heather noticed that Fred had disappeared from her side. She felt slightly scared, hoping no one would mistake her for one of the strippers. Suddenly, she saw a familiar face serving drinks to a rowdy group of men.

"_That's Gwen_!" she thought, recognizing the teal streaks in her air, regardless of the skimpy outfit she was wearing. One of the men pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

"Hey, lady! How about a little fun?" he asked. Gwen grabbed the 20, and made sure it wasn't fake. When she accepted that it was legitimate, she stuck it in her purse, and pulled out a bottle.

"Birth control," she explained, swallowing two right away. With that, she walked off with the man following close behind. Heather sneakily followed them, until she saw them disappear behind a door that read 'Strippers may only bring in men for sexual pleasure when paid'. Heather listened through the wall, and could hear the man having his fun with Gwen. Finally, it was too much, and she ran off. Coincidentally, she saw Fred. He was cheering for the show on stage.

"Fred!" she shouted, surprised by the pain in her voice. Fred looked over at her, and then snapped his fingers. The strip bar faded away, and they were back in the darkness. Heather felt herself actually starting to cry. She didn't know why. She hated Trent and Gwen. So, why did she feel so bad for them ending up the way they did? If anything, she should be glad that they got what they deserved. Fred interrupted her thoughts.

"She takes birth control pills before every... session. And, with a body like hers, that's at least 12 pills a day," he calculated. Fred shook his head.

"She'll die in less than a week because of that, around the same time as Trent," Heather looked up at Fred.

"I never meant for all this to happen," she told him. Fred didn't respond.

"If I knew that they would turn out like this, I'd never ruin their relationship!" she shrieked, tears running down her face. Fred put a hand on her shoulder.

"By the way, there's one, final person we need to see," he explained.

When Heather looked around, she noticed that she was now in a lonely, creepy graveyard. It was pouring, but she didn't focus on how her make-up was running, or her hair was wet. Fred stood close by, with an umbrella in hand.

"Look at the grave in front of you," he ordered. Heather took a quick glance at Fred, and then turned to look at the name on the grave. She felt her heart stop. Here's what it read:

**Heather Johnson**

Heather took a step back, and began shaking with fright. Fred knelt down beside her.

"The guilt of what you did drove you insane. Even worse was the fact that no one tried to help you. Your family, friends, the government. No one even cared that you committed suicide out of the massive guilt. The only reason that you were even buried, is because Trent and Gwen heard, and could be around each other long enough to put you to rest. Even after all the pain you caused them. By now, Heather had her hands on her face, and she was struggling not to cry. Fred looked up.

"In fact, I took you forward to a very... sad time," he added, pointing behind her. Heather looked behind her, and saw two more graves . She crawled closer to them, and almost broke down upon reading them both.

**Gwen Clarkson Trent Simone**

**Two lives ruined by one kiss**

By now, Heather had completely lost it. She no longer despised neither Gwen nor Trent. She could only feel guilt. That last line was almost a final taunt to her, from the two beyond the grave. Fred took Heather away from the graves, and returned her to the darkness. He waited for Heather to stop crying, not able to understand her outbursts between sobs. Finally, Heather recollected herself, and managed to speak.

"I never meant to ruin their lives! I was just playing the game!" she shouted. Fred sighed.

"That show was more than just a game. There were real feelings there, Heather. Between everybody. Duncan and Courtney, Geoff and Bridgette, Owen and Izzy, Tyler and Lindsay, even Harold and Leshawna got together as a couple in the next season. But, Trent and Gwen never did. As for you, you never made it past day 1," Fred revealed. Heather looked crestfallen. Fred was right. she had no reason to do what she did. Finally realizing what her revelation was, Heather wiped away the last of her tears.

"I know what I have to do," she told him. Fred nodded.

"Oh, by the way, your key leads to invincibility," he added, before the darkness and Fred disappeared.

When Heather opened her eyes next, she saw Lindsay hovering over her. She shrieked, and jumped backwards. Lindsay smiled.

"Heather, you're awake!" she exclaimed. Heather stood up quickly.

"How long have I been out?" she asked. Lindsay scratched her head.

"I'd guess about ten or fifteen minutes... Hey! Where're you going?!" she shouted after Heather, who had run off.

As she was dashing, Heather accidently ran into Trent, sending the two to the ground. Heather noticed that Trent dropped his key, and quickly grabbed it, switching out her own key.

"Sorry about that!" she apologized, helping Trent up. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Listen, meet me by the bear cave now! I just have to... take care of something! Okay, bye!" Heather ran off before Trent could protest. She peeked into the Gopher's cabin, and saw Gwen crying into her pillow. She felt a stab of guilt, and walked inside. She snuck by Gwen, and managed to grab a paper and pen. She snuck by again, and stopped outside the cabin. She scribbled a note, folded it into a paper airplane, and sent it inside. She saw Gwen pick it up and read it. Smiling, Heather then took off for the bear cave. She only had one shot at this, so it had to work.

Heather noticed Trent was already waiting at the bear cave, and she let out a sigh. It was now or never.

"Trent!" she shouted, catching the musician's attention.

"Okay Heather, what's this all about? It's not another kiss attempt, is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh no, no! I just... well, you'll see," Heather trailed off. Trent raised an eyebrow, but decided that whatever this little charade was, it had to wait a little bit. Then, he heard footsteps approaching. He looked toward the source, and saw that it was Gwen. Their eyes met, and Gwen stopped. Heather decided that now was the time.

"Hey, Gwen! Come one over, please!" she beckoned. Gwen looked infuriated to see Heather, but walked over, and stood a couple feet away from Trent.

"Okay, what is this all about Heather?" she asked bitterly. Heather sighed, running over what she was going to say in her head.

"Okay, here goes. I just want to start off by saying... I'm sorry. I should never have tricked you both," she began.

"Tricked?" Trent questioned. Heather nodded.

"I forged a note to Gwen, and got her to come to the dock just as I pretended that Trent and I were making out. Before she came, I made up a bunch of lies to confuse Trent, and push him away from Gwen. It was one of the worst things I've ever done, and I never should have stooped that low. I'm sorry. And, while I'm apologizing, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you guys on the island," Heather finished. Gwen and Trent looked shocked.

"Did you suddenly grow a conscience, or something?" Gwen asked, partly sarcastic, and partly amazed. Heather sighed.

"I had a little..... revelation," she told them. Gwen and Trent exchanged confused glances.

"So, you didn't call me a cliche, or said that my music stinks?" Trent asked. Gwen shook her head.

"I never said any of that! And you really didn't try to cheat on me?" she shot back. Trent shook his head. The two smiled, and Heather felt like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for now," she dismissed herself, walking off. She couldn't help but crack a smile. She looked up.

"Thanks Fred, for everything," she said to no one in particular.

---

Chris looked out at the 11 campers sitting in front of him. Well, actually, it was only 10. Trent had managed to snag the key that led to invincibility, and was standing next to Chris, hoping Gwen was safe. Heather looked nervous, but knew that there was almost a surefire chance she was eliminated today. Chris smiled his signature smile.

"Campers, I have 9 marshmallows on this plate, and 9 soon-to-be-safe campers. Whichever one of you does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, hitch a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island. And you can't come back. **EVER**!"

The emphasis on the last word caused a few campers to flinch, and look at their fellow contestants. Chris held up the first marshmallow.

"The first marshmallow goes to... Duncan." Duncan walked up, and grabbed the marshmallow, looking relieved. Chris continued.

"Geoff... DJ... Lindsay... Bridgette... Leshawna... Owen... Izzy." The safe campers took their marshmallows, and looked at the remaining two: Gwen and Heather. Both looked nervous. Chris picked up the last marshmallow.

"Gwen, Heather. This, is the last marshmallow of the night. One of you... is no longer going to be competing on the show," he told them. Gwen gulped, and nervously tapped her fingers on her knee. Heather took a quick side glance at Gwen, and then focused on the marshmallow, her lip trembling slightly from the tension. Chris looked back and forth between the two for a while.

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Gwen."

Gwen looked up in surprise, but then stepped up to get her marshmallow. Heather merely shrugged.

"I had a feeling," she admitted, smiling sheepishly. Everyone except for Trent and Gwen looked shocked.

"How come she ain't yelling and screaming at us like usual?" Leshawna asked. Gwen chuckled.

"She grew a conscience. Claims its a revelation, or something," she answered. Heather grabbed her bags from the cabin, and walked down the Dock of shame, head held high. She tossed her bags onto the Boat of Losers, and climbed into it. The others watched her go, still in shock.

Heather sighed, sitting on the boat. She was glad that she had changed for the better now, but wished she could have patched things up with the others. Then, Fred appeared next to her. Heather smirked.

"Hey Fred," she greeted. Fred tipped his hat.

"You did good. Now then, when you get to the resort, chase after prairie boy. He's got a crush on you, whether he knows it or not. Oh, and you got next season to patch things up with the others, after you befriend Harold." With that, Fred disappeared. Half of that didn't make sense, but Heather made sure to commit his words to memory. As the Boat of Losers pulled up to the resort, she noticed Ezekiel was the only one standing at the dock. He helped her down.

"No one else wanted to help you out, eh," he explained, taking one of her suitcases. Heather remembered Fred's words, and smiled down at the home-schooled teen.

"Well, then I'm glad it was you," she said seductively, leaning down and kissing his cheek. Ezekiel looked beyond shocked, but managed to find the will power to walk behind Heather, carrying her bags. She took a quick look behind her, and chuckled at how Ezekiel looked surprised still.

Suddenly, Heather was glad that Lindsay had fallen out of that tree and conked her on the head. It really changed her, something no one that knew her had ever thought possible. And, even better, it seemed that she had, possibly, made friends with Trent and Gwen, and was working on Ezekiel right now. Life was a lot better for Heather Johnson than it had been in years.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I included a little thing relating to the TDI special there at the end, with Harold. So, yeah. Reviews would be real nice!

The next oneshot I have planned involves the following: Duncan, Harold, Courtney, a Kiss song, Duncan making Courtney angry (again), and $20. That's your only hint.


	2. A Fresh Start With the Losers

Well, I decided to turn this into another side project. It'll basically follow Heather at the resort, and will take place every elimination day. The challenges will be the same, but elimination may vary, as shown here. There will be pairings in this story, even if some aren't shown right away. They are DxC, GxT, GxB, TxL, OxI, and ExH. Sorry, still no HxL. As much as I'd like to give Harold a relationship, he'd be funnier if he's single, let's face it. Besides, my story, my choice, heh heh.

Anyway, disclaimer is in the previous chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock......_

**RING RING RING!**

Heather groaned, turning in her bed to shut off the alarm clock that was on the bedside table. At the resort that the losers were staying at, they all had wake-up calls that could be set, but Heather didn't remember setting hers for... 6:30??!! Heather let out another groan, and rubbed her eyes. It must have been Ezekiel, wanting her to get up with him again. She was a little annoyed with the prairie boy not understanding that most teenagers sleep in for a few hours, unlike him. Still, she couldn't really stay mad at him, so long as she got some coffee from downstairs to wake her up for the day. Heather finally rolled out of bed, only in an undershirt and her panties. She walked over to the large closet, and pulled out her usual attire. By the time she had slipped her shirt over her head, it finally registered that Heather desperately needed to brush her hair, given that it was now frizzy, and sticking up. She walked into the bathroom, splashed some water in her face, and began brushing. She hummed a little tune while she was brushing, when Heather remembered what today was. Today would be another challenge on Total Drama Island, and she had insisted on watching it to see how Lindsay, Gwen, Trent, and the others were after her strange transformation after getting voted off. Ezekiel didn't really like watching TDI anymore, because of how it turned his entire team (well, at least the girls) against him just because he didn't know one important thing about real social life. Of course, he had sure learned to keep his mouth shut on the subject, especially when it was only him and Eva at the resort. Heather chuckled at the thought of the two alone at the resort. Then, she left her room, and headed down to get some breakfast.

Heather noticed that Ezekiel and Harold were both sitting at the table, eating.

"Umm, Harold? No offense, but what're you doing here this early?" she asked the geek. Harold took another bite of his toast before answering.

"Well, Courtney's still trying to kill me, so this is probably the only time I can eat without worrying about her," he answered nonchalantly. Heather was confused, having not known about Courtney's reason for hating Harold.

"Why is she trying to kill you? What'd you do?" she asked, taking a seat next to Ezekiel and across from Harold. Ezekiel had already gotten her some coffee, and she gladly took a sip to wake up a little. Harold let out a sigh, and Ezekiel scratched his chin, looking away. Heather waited for a response.

"Well...... I kinda switched the votes to kick her off the island," Harold answered. Heather was about ready to tell Harold off for cheating like that, when she remembered her time on the island. She would just be hypocritical, after what she had done on the island.

"Why did you switch the votes to get rid of her?" Heather asked. Now, Harold looked a little angry.

"It's all that Duncan's fault, Gosh! They wouldn't leave me alone with all those pranks! I'll admit, the whole thing during the cooking challenge I deserved. But, he wouldn't stop, him and Geoff! Do you know what's it like to have to deal with bullied everywhere you go?! It's not like I did anything to them! If anything, I was one of their best players by winning the dodge brawl and talent contest! But they would... not... leave... me... alone!!!" Harold finished ranting, pounding his fists on the table for emphasis. Heather was a little surprised at the nerd's outburst, but could understand his view. Still, one thing wasn't quite clear.

"Well, why did you vote off Courtney then? Why not Duncan?" she asked. Harold calmed down a little bit to speak.

"Duncan obviously wouldn't care if he was voted off, so I took away his girl instead. After all, I don't see why a jerk like him should have a girlfriend when I don't?!" Harold asked. Heather cocked an eyebrow.

"What about Leshawna?" Harold pushed his glasses up, and sighed again.

"To be honest, Chris paid us both $100 to make that little comedy on the show just after he found the poem. I didn't write that corny poem; I may be a pretty desperate man, but I can't write poetry for my life. Someone else wrote that poem," Harold revealed. Heather and Ezekiel exchanged glances.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense; who could have written it, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

---

"I know that you paid the nerd and Leshawna money to boost ratings, but you're gonna have to pay my friend, who actually wrote it, more for that little stunt, unless you want to get sued!" Duncan threatened, picking up Chris by the collar. The host gulped, and pulled out his checkbook.

"Okay, okay. Chill! I'll pay him.... $500! How's that sound?!" he asked, ripping out the filled-out check. Duncan took it, and pocketed the check.

"Good. Now, next time, you won't mess with my friends, or you're messing with me! And believe me, I know more legal stuff than you think because of all my trips to juvie! So... I'd be more careful about boosting the ratings if I were you," he threatened, walking out of the tent.

Duncan looked at the check again, and sighed in annoyance.

"The things I do for people, sheesh," he grumbled, walking back to camp.

---

Harold shrugged.

"I never found out, and Chris probably doesn't even know who wrote it," he suggested. Heather and Ezekiel exchanged glances, when the doors opened again. As if by fate, it was Courtney. She saw Harold, and immediately looked ticked off.

"You!" she shouted, her finger trembling from rage. Harold quickly downed the rest of his orange juice and stood up.

"Crap, I gotta go now. If you see me at all, don't let Courtney know. Oh, and make sure I locked my door," he quickly told them, before taking off.

"**HAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!!!**" Courtney screeched before running after him, looking even angrier than she usually was.

Ezekiel shook his head.

"I don't understand why she doesn't just get over it, eh. When he first arrived, she beat him unconscious with her bare hands. It took Eva, me, and Tyler just to pull her away long enough for Cody to carry him to his room. Now, she hunts him down everyday swearing revenge," Ezekiel told Heather, shaking his head in annoyance. Heather shrugged.

"Yeah. I mean, I'd be pretty angry to be cheated out of the contest, but after two weeks, most people would just let it go," she commented.

Just as Ezekiel nodded in agreement, Beth walked into the room, and Heather looked over. Their eyes met, and Heather watched as Beth stared tentatively at her, unsure what to do. Sensing the tension between the two, Ezekiel decided to end the awkward silence.

"Hey Beth! Sleep well?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two girls. Beth gulped, and answered.

"Juth fine, Theke," she replied, her eyes not looking away from Heather's. Ezekiel frowned, and cleared his throat.

"How about you join us, eh?' he suggested. Beth slowly nodded, and took the seat across from Ezekiel, picking up her fork to have some eggs that had been left by the cooks for breakfast. Heather kept sipping at her coffee. The two girls kept giving each other short, quick glances. Ezekiel sighed, and ate another spoonful of Cheerios. After another few minutes of this, Ezekiel let out a frustrated grunt, and slammed his fists on the table.

"Okay! This is just ridiculous! Heather, do you have something that you want to say to Beth?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Heather looked at the farm girl, and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I treated you on the island. It was wrong, evil, and just.... wrong. I really don't expect you to forgive me," Heather added. Beth sighed, putting some more eggs in her mouth.

"I forgive you, Heather," she replied, sounding like she felt that she had to forgive her. Heather looked at Beth, and smiled.

"Thanks, it means a lot," she responded. Beth smiled back, and Ezekiel leaned back in his seat, sighing in relief.

Over the course of the day, Ezekiel led Heather around, apologizing to the people there that needed apologizing to. That included mainly Eva, Justin, and Harold (that was the most awkward out of all of them, given the circumstances of what she exactly did to Harold. Not to mention, she had to do it in secret, lest Courtney come to kill him). For the rest of the day, it seemed that the people were warming up to the idea of the changed Heather. It was all going pretty well, when the big time came around: a new episode of Total Drama Island was on. Much to Heather's surprise, everyone showed up to watch it in the main room (even Harold, who was hiding in the ceiling to avoid getting beat up by Courtney). They all watched the end credits of the previous show, when it started up. There were many hushes, and they paid close attention to Chris's narration.

"_Last time, on Total Drama Island: The campers were sent on a treasure hunt for the keys to treasure chests. And yours truly put on a pretty mean impression of a pirate, har har! Poor Geoff was stuck looking in the septic tank, while Owen was forced to snatch a key from a bear. Heh heh, awesome! Anyway, in perhaps the strangest and most dramatic thing yet, Heather went and sabotaged Trent and Gwen's relationship. Soon after, she was hit right in the noggin. And then, in a shocking twist, Heather brought the two back together again! And, after she was voted off, she didn't get angry or anything! To be honest, everyone here is still in shock. But, they'll have to focus for today, because their next challenge is pretty intense. Who will be able to dodge the bullet this time? Find out tonight on Total......................Drama...............................Island!"_

It was a nice change to be on the other side of the camera, Heather thought. The remaining ten campers had been put to an extreme game of hide-and-seek, with Chef as the seeker. Duncan had secretly formed a solid alliance with DJ and Owen. Trent agreed only when they promised not to go after Gwen, but Geoff reluctantly joined. Heather felt sorry for the party boy. If the guys had decided to vote off Bridgette, he would be devastated. All throughout the episode, the losers had laughed some of the hiding places chosen. Heather was impressed when Leshawna had sneakily managed to be the only one to reach the safe zone. But, she felt sorry for Lindsay, who was the boys candidate for being voted off. Bridgette and Gwen were strictly off-limits, and Leshawna had immunity. That left Izzy and Lindsay. But, Owen had pleaded and begged for Izzy to stay, so the boys agreed, and Lindsay was the next one down the Dock of Shame. When the credits started to roll, Heather stood up, and walked towards the dock. No one made to follow her, knowing why she had left alone. All was peaceful, until Harold accidentally tried to move a little too fast, and fell right through the ceiling. The others looked back and forth between Harold and Courtney. Needless to say, there were two shouts: one of bloody murder, and the other screaming like a little girl. Not a second later, Harold had taken off, with Courtney chasing after.

Meanwhile, Heather stood at the same dock that she had come onto the Playa at. Looking around, she thought about three nights ago, when she had first arrived. There, she had first gotten close to Ezekiel, surprising him with a small kiss on the cheek. He was the only one to come. And even if he had said that it was just because no one wanted to help her, it was still sweet nonetheless.

Suddenly, there was the faint sound of a running motor, and Heather snapped out of her thoughts. She looked into the distance, and saw Lindsay riding on the Boat of Losers. Chef pulled up to the dock, waited for Lindsay to step down with her bag before pulling out, and leaving. Heather awkwardly looked at Lindsay, who just smiled.

"Hey Heather!" she greeted, walking over to hug her. Heather hugged her back slowly, feeling out of place.

"Hello.... Lindsay," she slowly responded. Lindsay let go, and grabbed hold of her bag, when she finally noticed the resort.

"Wow, what is this place?" she asked, looking longingly towards the entrance. Heather walked up next to her.

"Well, Chris calls it Playa de Losers. We get to stay here until the end of the contest," Heather explained. Lindsay looked confusingly at Heather. Heather blinked.

"You know, Total Drama Island?" she told her. Lindsay didn't make any acknowledgement. Heather sighed.

"Never mind, there's something I need to say anyway," she told Lindsay.

"Yeah?" Lindsay asked, tilting her head to one side. Heather sighed, and began talking.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for treating you like I did on the island. I took advantage of you, and even lied to get your vote. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry." Heather looked for Lindsay's reaction. Lindsay tapped her chin.

"What island?" she asked. Heather was about to face palm herself, but decided against it.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go inside, BFF," she suggested, putting one arm around Lindsay and walking toward the resort.

"Okay!" Lindsay shouted, in her usual ditziness. Heather just sighed, and shook her head, chuckling slightly. Lindsay may not of actually understood anything that Heather just said, but at least I apologized anyway, Heather thought. Together, the two walked insidethe resort. As they stepped inside, Harold ran by. He stopped in front of Lindsay quickly.

"Hi Lindsay, bye Lindsay!" With that, he took off again. A few seconds later, Courtney ran past them, with a really pointy stick. She let out another scream.

"**HAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!!!**" Heather and Lindsay watched them go.

"Why is Cindy trying to hit Napoleon with a stick?" she asked. Heather was about to answer, but then decided to say something else.

"You really don't want to know." Lindsay shrugged, and the two walked on through the resort. Suddenly, there was another yell from the next room.

"**I'LL GET YOU HAROLD!**"

* * *

Yeah, I know what the new summary says. But, that second part with Fred will be in the next chapter. But, right now, it's fun to have Harold run and hide everywhere. I probably made Lindsay a little too stupid, but I thought it came out relatively well. I'm gonna finish 'Attack of the Underground' first, and then work on this and 'Futuristic Adventures' simultaneously. Plus, I do have other ideas that could pop up, like one in particular that stars Harold and Izzy as solving murder cases of the TDI cast, with their own problems mixed in. But, that's not for a good while. Enough of my ranting, R&R!


	3. Courtney's Rage

Well, this chapter officially begins the long Courtney hating Harold plot. By the way, I don't really see Courtney as a bratty, vengeful bitch. I just portrayed her kinda like that here. Don't worry, she'll change eventually. But, you'll have to wait a good while before that happens. Another update could come pretty quickly, with a three day weekend (btw, anyone else notice Martin Luther King Day, then Almost-President Obama's inauguration right after one another? How awesome is that!)! Err, politics aside, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"**HAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!!!**"

It was just another normal day at the Playa de Losers. The voted off campers were all seated around the breakfast table. Well almost everyone. When Courtney had arrived and seen Harold, she had chased him yet again. But, this was seen so often that the campers just ignored it. Besides, Harold could always slip past Courtney at one time or another. But, that's not why we're here, right? This is a story about the changed Heather. Speaking of which, she was seated off at one section of the table with all her friends: Ezekiel, Beth, and Lindsay. Heather had just finished her morning coffee, and had just decided suddenly to go up to her room. Of course, there was a much larger force that had helped influence her sudden decision, and it had a name.

Heather stepped into her room, and was met with a strange, but familiar sight.

"Fred?' she asked, wondering if she was just seeing things. Fred was lying on her bed, reading one of the magazines available at the resort.

"Huh, look at that; TDI has been nominated for an award," he commented, not responding. Heather sighed, and walked over. She ripped the magazine out of Fred's hands, and tossed it away. Fred gave her a 'what-the-hell?' look.

"I was reading that!" he complained. Heather noticed how his appearance hadn't changed since they had last seen each other.

"Is there a particular reason you're here?" she asked, trying to keep from sounding annoyed. Fred sat up, and crossed his legs.

"Yeah, it's about Harold," he began. Heather took a seat next to him.

"What about him?" she asked, slightly confused. Fred looked at her.

"Don't you remember what I said to you?" he asked. Heather thought back, and then realization hit her.

"Something about befriending Harold?" she asked, knowing the answer already. Fred nodded. Heather thought back again.

"But, you also said that I would patch things up next season. But, everyone here's already forgiven me," she pointed out. Fred nodded, and tapped his fingers together, now sitting at the bed's edge.

"True that. But, there is a very good reason for why you should befriend Harold," Fred told her. Then, he smirked under the shadow of his hat.

"And we both know that you learn better through seeing it happen," he added, with a hint of sadisticness. Heather's eyes widened.

"Wait, Fred-" She was cut off as the scenery changed.

Heather looked around at the new surrounding area. She was sitting in a court room. She gulped, and looked to see exactly what the case was about. She glanced up towards where the defendant was, and could tell that it was Courtney! Heather then looked toward the plaintiff's area, and saw… Chris? Well, he was with a lawyer, but still. What was going on? The judge entered the room, and Heather rose along with everyone else. She was so busy in her thoughts, that Heather didn't pay any attention to the case until Chris took the stand.

"People of the court! I have video proof of the event in question, which proves my point that the defendant committed murder, and should be punished! Watch closely." He popped the tape into the VCR, and the crowd, including Heather, watched the screen.

It showed nothing but a wall for a few seconds, until Harold ran up, and appeared to be trapped there. He gulped, and turned around. The video then showed Courtney on screen, with a lamp post.

"_Courtney! D-don't do anything you're gonna regret now!_" Harold warned, backing up slowly. Courtney laughed sadistically, and held the lamp post up.

"_You cheated me off the island, you no-good, low, nose-picking, weird little….. CREEP!_" With the last outburst, Courtney swung the lamp post down, and bashed Harold over the head. After he collapsed on the ground, there was obviously blood running down his head, but Courtney swung a couple more times. Finally, she stopped, and breathed heavily. Harold didn't move. Courtney seemed to be waiting for Harold to try and do anything about it, but seemed to calm down a little when she saw that he didn't do anything.

"_Harold?_" she asked quietly, dropping the lamp post, and going to feel his pulse. After a second, she dropped his arm back to the ground, and stood up, shaking.

"_Oh no! What have I done?!_" she screeched, in full panic mode now. Then, she took off, leaving Harold in the hall.

Heather realized what she was to do, but had her thoughts interrupted by the judge pounding his gavel down.

"I think that that is enough proof for us. I find the defendant guilty of all charges!" The judge pounded his gavel, and Courtney's cries were loud enough for all to hear. Heather felt a little guilty for her as the cop standing nearby grabbed her, and took her away. Then, Heather noticed that the cop was Fred. He looked at her, and nodded. The scene changed back to her room, and Fred was gone.

Heather stood up, and walked out of the room, running back down to the breakfast hall. Only Ezekiel, Beth, Lindsay, and Noah were still there. Heather ran up to her friends, and skidded to a halt.

"Come on! We have to go and save Harold before Courtney kills him with a lamp post!" she yelled. The three of them stood up, but looked confused.

"A lamp post? That's a new one, eh," Ezekiel commented.

"No no, I think she used that yesterday when she almost cornered him in the arcade," Noah piped up.

"Shut up gay boy!" Ezekiel shot back, taking off before Noah could protest.

"He's right you know," Lindsay agreed, before leaving along with Heather and Beth. Noah just grumbled to himself, slamming his head on the table.

"One little mistake, and they think I'm gay," he mumbled.

Considering how fast and sneaky Harold could be, he would be pretty hard to find. Courtney would be easier to find, but she'd be pretty violent and angry, so it wasn't worth it. The group continuously checked the pool, arcade, bedrooms, even the roof. It wasn't until Heather was rounding a corner, and she smacked into Harold, that they found him. Courtney had just turned the corner, and spotted Harold. Frightened by how Courtney had a lamp post at the moment, Heather screamed out what anyone would shout if they were trying to protect a nerd from a vengeful prep.

"**RUN!**"

Heather and Harold tried to run from the murderous looking Courtney, but, just like in the vision that Fred had shown, they were trapped at a dead end. The two turned around, looking at Courtney.

"Courtney! D-don't do anything you're gonna regret now!" Harold pleaded. Heather gulped, and stepped forward to take her stand.  
"You know what Courtney? Why don't you just leave Harold alone!? You're already chasing him around the resort everyday! Just let it go!" she shouted, crossing her arms. Behind her, Harold was thankful for the support. But, Courtney wasn't going to let Heather get the better of her.

"That little… creep cheated me out of the contest! He doesn't deserve my forgiveness!" she screeched, still gripping the lamp post tight.

"So you're just gonna hold this grudge over him for the rest of your life, huh?! You're just gonna be bitter at him forever?!"

"Exactly! Wouldn't you be ticked off to get cheated out of the contest… oh, what am I saying?! Everybody hates you anyway! They'd vote you off a long time ago if you didn't keep getting invincibility!!" Heather walked toward Courtney, bringing a finger up to the former C.I.T.'s chin.

"Listen here you preppy bitch, I've changed! I have a boyfriend, actual friends, and you saw how Trent and Gwen defended me on the last episode of TDI! Maybe you should get your facts straight before calling me the bitch!"

"Changed? Impossible! Nobody ever really changes! Like, Duncan will always be a law breaking, perverted, mohawk-wearing-"

"Oh, you mean your boyfriend?"

"He is **NOT** my boyfriend!!!

"Then how come you two made out during the boot camp episode?!"

That last question left Courtney speechless. Then, out of nowhere, Ezekiel, Beth, and Lindsay all appeared, and huddled around Heather.

"What's going on here, eh?" Ezekiel asked. Heather smirked.

"Well, I've left Miss C.I.T. speechless," she replied. Courtney regained her confidence, and scoffed.

"You're dating Mr. Sexist? Yeah, some boyfriend-"

**POW!**

Heather socked Courtney right in the jaw, knocking her to the ground. Courtney dropped the lamp post, and rubbed her sore spot. Heather grabbed her collar, and lifted the prep up to her own face.

"Never… insult… Zeke. And better yet, leave Harold alone." With that, she tossed Courtney back on her bosom, and glared at her. Ezekiel smiled up at Heather for standing up for him, but crossed his arms to glare at Heather, with Beth and Lindsay following en suite. Courtney looked at the four, and shot a glare of her own.

"This isn't over. You can't protect Harold all the time. When he's vulnerable, you can bet that I'm going to pay him back for what he did to me," she threatened, before standing up and walking away, with the lamp post in hand.

With the threat gone, Heather and her friends turned to face Harold. The nerd smiled at his new friends, and pulled them into a group hug.

"Thanks for that, guys!" he thanked, pulling out of the hug. Heather nodded, calming down a little now.

"No problem Harold. You won't have worry about that…"

"Heather, language, eh," Ezekiel joked. Heather chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I don't see why she has to go after Harold everyday," she commented. Harold sighed.

"Well, I shouldn't have voted her off in the first place. Idiot!" he cursed himself.

"Didn't help your well-being at all, but I can see a reason for it, eh," Ezekiel added. Harold shrugged.

"So, how exactly do you plan to keep Courtney from killing me? I don't think shouting matches are going to help you out much," Harold commented. Beth put a hand on Harold's back (as far up as she could reach, anyway).

"Don't worry, we'll keep you thafe," she promised. Harold nodded, and then suddenly checked his watch.

"Looks like Total Drama Island is coming on next, sweet. Wanna go watch it?" he asked. The others nodded, and they headed toward the main room.

The others were already there. Courtney was also there, rubbing the bruise by Heather. She glared daggers at them, and Harold began to back out of the room when Heather grabbed his arm.

"Come on! Don't be afraid of her!" she ordered. Harold sighed, and sat down with the small group. He looked over at Courtney, who pulled her finger across her throat in a 'you're-dead' gesture. He gulped, and tried to focus on the show. As usual, it started with Chris's narration.

_Last time, on Total Drama Island… The campers were put through an extreme game of hide-and-seek, with none other than Chef Hatchet as the seeker, heh heh. Leshawna managed to snag immunity. Nice work. Meanwhile, the guys formed a secret alliance, and used that alliance to help vote off Lindsay. The one thing that was weird, though; all throughout the episode, Gwen and Trent tried to tell us how Heather was all nice now. Hahahahahahahaha… hahahahaha! Oh, geez, THAT was hilarious! Heh heh! *Ahem* Anyway, we'll see how the campers handle today's fast and furious challenge! Who will come out on top? Who will crash and burn… literally? Find out today on __Total......................Drama...............................Island!_"

The challenge that day was none other than a dangerous BMX race. All of the guys cheered loudly when DJ, Geoff, and Trent crashed their bikes, while the girls all gasped. But, they had to shake their heads in pity when it showed Izzy and Leshawna on a Crazy Bike Ride. In the next round, it was down to Trent, Duncan, Owen, and Geoff (whose bikes were the only ones not destroyed last round). Owen was blown up by an explosion, while Duncan was caught in the oil slick. Geoff had managed to cross the line before Trent did, and we all know how Chris was that day. Needless to say, there was a big argument from everyone for Chris's underhanded scheming there.

"_That's gonna provoke a lot of angry e-mails_," Chris commented as Chef tossed Trent onto the Boat of Losers, and drove off. It took the combined efforts of Bridgette, DJ, and Geoff to hold Gwen back and keep her from strangling Chris. As for the voted off losers, they were mostly just angry with Chris's underhandedness. They all stood up, and rushed to the dock.

As the Boat of Losers pulled up, the contestants began shouting protests at Chef as he tossed Trent back off the boat along with his luggage. Chef let out a grumble, and drove off without a word. The others stopped protesting long enough to surround Trent and begin telling him their opinions.

"Guys… guys… GUYS!" he shouted. The ex-campers fell silent.

"Look, I know it sucks that I got kicked out of the contest, but there's nothing I can do about it," he told them. The others agreed reluctantly to themselves, when Heather stepped forward.

"Hey, I need to talk to Trent privately, so can you all leave us be, please?" she added a second later. The others shrugged, and walked away.

"So, what's up?" Trent asked. Heather turned around to face him.

"Well, it's about this little thing that involves Courtney and Harold," she began.

"What about them?" Trent asked, thinking along a different train of thought.

"Well… Harold cheated Courtney out of the contest, but she's been trying to basically kill him everyday ever since then. I just want to know if I have your support on this," Heather admitted. Trent's eyes darted upward to think. Still, he seemed to take the whole thing pretty well. Finally he nodded.

"Of course," he replied. Heather smiled in relief. Then, there were two screams.

"COURTNEY?! UH OH, WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH THAT… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"YOU'RE MINE NOW CREEP!"

Heather gulped, and looked towards the resort. She saw Harold running for his life, with Courtney following after with another lamp post. Ezekiel, Beth, and Lindsay ran after her, and Heather let out a small scream.

"She's going to catch him if we don't do something!" she blurted out. Trent grabbed his guitar case, and the two ran off after the others in one big chase scene. Harold proved to be quite quick and stealthy, but not enough to outrun Courtney. Meanwhile, the others were trying to keep an eye on Courtney and Harold from behind, worrying what would happen if they lost sight of both of them. After running up countless stairs, and winding around sharp corners, Harold had led them all into the pool room, which was currently vacant. Harold jumped into the pool, and began swimming towards the other side. Courtney thought better of it, and ran around the side. The others followed her actions. Harold looked up to see Courtney on the other side, and stopped, floating in the water. He was breathing heavily, and pulled himself up onto the side. After he stood up, Harold felt his heart palpitations kicking in, and stopped in his tracks. The others realized this, and Heather let out a scream.

"Someone do something!" Trent looked at the guitar case he was holding, and sighed.

"Harold! Catch!" he shouted, tossing the case over to the nerd. Harold caught it, and held it up in defense of Courtney swinging the lamp post. Although it scratched the case a little bit, the lamp post bent and broke. This only infuriated Courtney more, and she let out another loud, almost like a hawk kind of screech. She glared at Harold.

"**WHY??!!**" she shouted, pointing a finger at him. Harold was calming down a bit now that his heart palpitations had passed, but worried for his health was going to happen next.

"**Why do you have to make my life miserable you no-good, low-down, annoying, geeky, unappealing … LOSER!!!**"

There was a long silence following Courtney's rant, save for Courtney's heavy panting. Harold looked down.

"I'm sorry Courtney," he mumbled. Courtney ripped out a few strands of her hair, and screamed again.

"**YOU BETTER!!! BUT, YOU CAN APOLOGIZE ALL YOU WANT, IT WON'T CHANGE A THING!!! I HATED YOU BEFORE, I HATE YOU NOW, AND I'LL ALWAYS HATE YOU!!!**" Her point across, Courtney stomped out of the pool room, slamming the door behind her. The others watched as Harold put Trent's guitar case, and sat by the pool edge, looking crestfallen. His friends walked over to him.

"You alright?" Beth asked. Harold sighed.

"I'll be fine," he replied lowly.

"You don't need her forgiveness if she's gonna act like that," Heather convinced him. Harold sighed again, scratching at his scalp.

"Maybe not, but I don't know if I can go through life living with that fact in mind," he admitted. No one knew how to respond to that, and merely looked at Harold with pity.

"I want to be alone right now," Harold blurted out. The others nodded, and left Harold alone at his request.

Beth and Lindsay headed off to their rooms to sleep. Ezekiel gave Heather a quick good night kiss before leaving. That left Trent and Heather. Heather had something that was on her mind all week, and turned to Trent.

"Look, I just want to know… Do you and Gwen consider me a friend now?" she asked, feeling very foolish as soon as she did. Trent smiled back at her.

"Of course," he replied. Heather smiled back, and the two made to hug each other. It was purely a friendly hug, of course. The two pulled apart, and Trent held up his guitar case.

"I'm feeling tired; it's been a long day after all. Good night," Trent waved off, walking away. Heather waved back, and then looked back at Harold. He was just sitting there, looking down at the pool's surface. Heather sighed, and decided to go and get some sleep. She'd see how Harold was feeling tomorrow. As for Courtney… it'd probably be best not to approach her. With so many things happening in just one day, Heather collapsed on her bed in exhaustion, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I've always wanted to have just one time where a guitar is used as a weapon, and I came pretty close. Those are always awesome. Anyway, this story can now offically have a TrentxHeatherxGwen friendship label, among others. By the way, how do I do with Chris's narrations? I feel like I capture his personality rather well, but I just want to be sure. R&R!


	4. A Plan is Hatched

Well, I managed to finish this chapter merely to escape some mind stress that I'm going through right now, which is rather personal. Anyway, I've made Courtney one of the biggest bitches ever in here, like, maybe even worse than Heather. So, if you don't like that, it'd be best not to read ahead. A little HeatherxEzekiel fluff in here. Also, the CourtneyxHarold rivalry is explored more, and without the two really appearing either! Enjoy!

* * *

Heather's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around, and saw an unfamiliar white room. She had a massive headache, and seemed to be lying in some sort of bed. As her memory slowly returned to her, she realized where she was: the hospital wing! She reached her hand up to massage the lump that was swollen on the top of her head. Remembering more from earlier that day, she glanced next to her, and felt a pang of sadness. Ezekiel was lying a few feet away, still unconscious. He had multiple scratch wounds that had been patched up, and had a bandage wrapped around his head. She then felt anger, towards the individual who caused all this. She remembered everything about earlier. But, perhaps it would be best to start at the beginning, and work from there.

---

Heather woke up to her alarm ringing in at 10:00. She reached her hand out, and shut it off, glad that Ezekiel had finally allowed her to sleep in for a good while after the events over the past few days. Needless to say, there were quite… depressing. Heather sighed, looking down on the floor. She hoped that Harold was okay. Courtney had gone over the line three nights, and still showed subtle, and even open signs that she was still bitter at Harold and his friends. Why, just at dinner last night, when she was carving a slice of ham for Harold, she etched in it the words 'Go to hell' in it, and then slid the plate towards him. Ezekiel had intercepted it, taking the slice I instead, but Harold had seen it already. Bu now, all of the voted off losers were angry at how childish Courtney was acting.

Heather took care of her slightly… unappealing features caused by sleeping last night, thinking these thoughts. Today was going to be a great day for two reasons. One, the next Total Drama Island episode would be on tonight. Second of all, and perhaps the more important one, was Ezekiel and Heather's first official date together! Heather just felt like they should start now, with more understanding people, instead of waiting until they returned home. By understanding people, that meant the voted off contestants who had gotten over, or just tolerated, Ezekiel's social awkwardness. He was getting better, but still had a long way to go. Heather finally felt that she looked well enough, and set to pick out some clothes. She had personally requested for some clothes that had a longer length, so that she didn't look so much like a… well, slut. Now, her shirts covered her stomach, but would expose it if she stretched her arms upward. As for her pants, they now looked more like capris (sp?) shorts. Feeling satisfied, she headed down towards the restaurant.

Ezekiel was already waiting there, sitting at the table, tapping his fingers nervously on the table. He was most likely nervous about how the date would go, as he had no idea what exactly to do on a date. Heather chuckled. His social awkwardness was cute sometimes. Well, mostly just to her. The others… she didn't know what they about it, and she really didn't care. Heather opened the door, and Ezekiel looked up at her. She walked over, while he looked ready to faint. Heather took the seat across from him, and the waiter walked over. They gave him their orders, and then turned to each other. Ezekiel took off his torque to scratch his hair, Heather noticed that his hair was a basic mousy brown mess, and felt the uncontrollable urge to mess it up. But, then Ezekiel put his hat back on.

"Sooooo, this is a date, eh? Just a meal with your girlfriend at some restaurant?" he asked, looking confused. Heather chuckled.

"Not usually. Sometimes, we just hang out by ourselves. No friends, no family, usually just… us. But, I've always wanted to go on one of these kinds of dates," Heather admitted. Ezekiel scratched his head again, looking down. Heather played with her fingers before speaking up.

"You know, I'd like to know more about you," she brought up, trying to start up some small talk. Ezekiel perked up.

"Like what?" he asked, feeling a little bit of his nervousness evaporate. Heather smiled slowly, noticing this.

"Like, what's it like to live on a prairie?" she asked.

"Well, it's more of a farm, really. But, you get up with the sun everyday, and have a long list of chores to do for the day. Like, for me, I have to make sure the plants get watered everyday, and that none of the livestock ran away, eh,' he explained. Heather leaned forward, her hands in her arms.

"What if one of them did?" she asked. Ezekiel chuckled.

"It hasn't happened very often. But, when it does, I have to take this dog of ours to go get it, and then lead it back home, eh. Could take hours," he shrugged.

"Wow, that must be pretty boring, huh?" Ezekiel shook his head.

"Not really, eh. I discover all kinds of things I never even knew was on our land. One time, I swear that I found some kind of fossil, eh," he revealed. Heather looked fascinated.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. Ezekiel nodded.

Before Ezekiel could continue talking, his eyes widened, and he gasped audibly. Heather looked behind her, and saw Courtney walking into the restaurant. Before she could do anything, Courtney picked up a chair, and hurled it at them. Heather couldn't move fast enough and felt one of the legs strike her head. She fell unconscious as Ezekiel let out a yell.

"Courtney, you b-!" That was all she heard before she only saw black.

---

Heather growled lowly to herself, angry at Courtney for ruining her and Ezekiel's first date. And now, they were lying in hospital beds because of that! She had never felt so angry at one person before, even when she was a bitch! Just when she couldn't take it anymore, her friends walked in, namely Beth, Lindsay, Harold, and Trent. They walked over to her bedside, looking relieved.

"How're you feeling?" Beth asked, her eyes darting to the lump on Heather's head. Heather put on a smile for them.

"Just fine. I'm just… angry that Zeke and I couldn't finish our date. It was going pretty well, too," she added, her smile disappearing. The others exchanged glances.

"Yeah, that sucks that you didn't exactly get your dream date," Trent commented. Harold sighed.

"It's my fault. Courtney hates me, and all of you guys. So, she'll make sure that I, and we, pay for it," he moped. Lindsay patted his back.

"It's not your fault Napoleon. She's just angry, and is jealous that Darwin is still on the island. She misses him, and is taking it out on Heather and Zach," she assured him. The group stared at Lindsay, who had just made an actual intellectual comment. This, needless to say, was pretty rare for the blonde.

"You know, I'll never understand how she only remembers her own name and Heather's name," Trent pointed out. The others nodded in agreement while Lindsay began playing with a lock of hair that was hanging in front of her face.

"Anyway…" Beth trailed off, turning attention away from Lindsay.

"We came here to watch Total Drama Island with you," she told Heather. The others nodded, while Heather looked shocked.

"It's already that late?!" she asked incredulously. The others nodded.

"You've been out for almost 12 hours, mainly because the nurse put you two on pain medication," Trent explained. Heather sighed.

"Wow. Anyway, turn it on!" she exclaimed, changing the subject. Harold grabbed the remote, and turned the channel to the channel with Total Drama Island. They had just managed to catch Chris's narration.

"_Last time, on Total Drama Island… The remaining nine campers were put with the task of building their own sweet rides, and then race them! There were some awesome crashes, and there were some awesome victories. Izzy took Leshawna on the ride of her life, much to Leshawna's discontent, heh heh. In the end, Trent was the one to cross the Dock of Shame by being the last one to cross the finish line. Lotta hate mail for that (Trent: I can imagine.) Anyway, as you've probably noticed, I'm sitting in an unknown place. Don't worry, it's all part of the horrifying challenge we have in store for our remaining campers. Who will be the first to crack? Who will be the last one alive? And who will pee their pants? Find out on today's episode of __Total......................Drama...............................Island!"_

As we all know, the show turned into a horror movie challenge. Owen and Izzy snuck off to make out in the forest, and were easily caught first. And, when Owen pushed Izzy into the killer, the group knew how that would end, and shook their heads in shame for the large tub of joy. They also chuckled a little when Geoff accompanied DJ to the washrooms, and was tricked by the sound of an ice cream truck right into Psycho Killer Chef's arms. Leshawna was also cornered when going to get some brownies. That left Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, and DJ as the only ones not caught yet. But, that was short-lived as DJ tried walking back to camp by himself, and freaked out when an obviously fake sound of an owl (courtesy of Chris) sent him running all around the island until he found Chris's hideout. Meanwhile, the others tried to hatch a plan, when Duncan 'accidently' lit the plans on fire, and sent the two running. He then walked off, searching for the psycho killer. When the two girls returned, they realized what Duncan had done, and stomped off to the Mess Hall. In the forest, Duncan faced off against 'Psycho Killer' Chef, winning by stealing his chainsaw. But, then, the real Psycho Killer showed up at the Mess Hall with Gwen and Bridgette. Bridgette had kept the magazine prop, and realized that this was the actual psycho killer. So, faced with this danger, Gwen kicked him in the chin three times, and the offended psycho left. It was rather hilarious when he spoke. At the ceremony, Chris revealed that DJ had, without a doubt, been the most scared, and it was his turn to leave. When the episode ended, Harold switched the television off, and Heather felt a sudden urge to be alone to think about earlier. Her friends obliged, and left her to be alone.

Heather started to think about Lindsay's words over in her heads. It was a long shot, but did sort of make sense. Duncan was still on the island, and even if she denied it, it was obvious she loved her annoying little ogre. But, it wasn't like they could just swim over and tell Duncan to get himself voted off! That was at least a one and a half mile swim. Not to mention, the waters could be shark-infested. They could hijack the Boat of Losers, but only Duncan and Eva were brave, or stupid enough to take on the homicidal maniac. Besides, DJ was probably already there, and Chef had most likely already returned to camp. There were no known boats at the resort, so that was out of the question.

Before Heather could continue her train of thought, she heard groaning on the bed next to her. She looked over, and saw Ezekiel stirring out of his unconsciousness.

"Zeke?" she asked. Ezekiel let out another tired groan, and turned to face her.

"Heather?" he mumbled. Heather smiled.

"Yeah, we're in the hospital wing," she told him. Ezekiel let out a confused sound, and then she heard him growl.

"Oh right. It was that Courtney girl, eh," he remembered angrily. Heather's smile disappeared.

"Yeah, about that. Our friends came by earlier, and I got a little insight from Lindsay," she told him. Heather could tell that Ezekiel's face of anger turned to confusion.

"Lindsay? The same one that dates Tyler, but can't even remember if Tyler is really Tyler?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep. She said something like how Courtney was just jealous because Duncan was still on the island, and attacked us," she explained. Ezekiel went to deep thought.

"It is possible. So, one way to get her off our backs would be to tell Duncan to get his butt of the island, eh?" he suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing… but there is one problem."

"What's that, eh?"

"…Well, the swim would be about a mile and a half. You'd have to be pretty damn strong to make it there and back."

"Hmm, that's true…" There was a short silence between the two, until Ezekiel snapped his fingers.

"I got it, eh!"

"What?"

"Well, before I suggest it, who was voted off tonight?"

"Uh, DJ. Why?"

"Well, to be honest, that's a little better. I was gonna suggest sending Eva, with her being inhumanly fit. But, DJ's better, and since he was one of Duncan's friends, it'll work better, eh," Ezekiel added. Heather thought about that. This was all going back to Harold's rivalry with Duncan, Geoff, and DJ. Well, more Duncan than anything else. Before they pulled a stunt like this, it'd be best to talk to him first, she decided. As if on cue, a nurse walked in.

"Hey, you two are free to go back to your rooms. Just come back if you ever feel any kind of severe pain," she told them, holding the door open as they got out of bed and walked out.

Heather began leading Ezekiel back towards the bedrooms. But, Ezekiel was confused on who they were going to see, as it almost looked like they were going to see Courtney. Instead, they passed right by, and Heather knocked on Harold's door. There was a loud snort, and then mumbling.

"Be right there," came Harold's sleepy, wheezing voice. There was the sound of Harold falling onto the floor, with Harold shouting "Gosh!" Then, he walked over, and opened the door sleepily, putting his glasses on. He had on the same pajamas and bunny slippers seen in the cooking challenge.

"Yes?" he asked, looking drowsy.

"I think there's a way to get Courtney off all of our backs, and it involves a lot on your part, including an apology to Courtney," Heather explained vaguely.

"But, I've already apologized like a hundred times! She wouldn't accept them now, and I don't see how another one will make a difference," he shot back. Heather sighed.

"Look, I have a plan, but there is still something I need to know. Your rivalry with Duncan, does that extend to Geoff and DJ as well?" she asked. Harold thought about that for a minute.

"No, not really. DJ only helped out because of the underwear incident, which I admit I deserved, kind of. As for Geoff, he's too clueless to realize what those pranks did to me, and he did give me a chance in dodge ball," Harold explained. Heather nodded.

"Anyway, like I said, I have a plan to get Courtney off our backs. But, to keep it simple, it involves bringing Duncan here, and you two getting past your differences," Heather told him, but now Harold looked enraged.

"I don't want anything to do with that jerk! He should apologize to me!" Harold nearly shouted.

"Calm down Harold! You weren't any better by breaking up the two!" Heather shot back. Harold shrank back down.

"He baked my underwear in S'mores! It took three wash cycles to get the chocolate out, and then another one for the melted marshmallow!" he told her. Heather sighed.

"Okay, maybe what you did was justifiable, but now it's time to end this bitter rivalry triangle between you three," Heather said, softer this time.

"I guess," Harold mumbled, looking down. Heather patted his shoulder a couple of times.

"So, think you can at least try and make up with Duncan and Courtney if I can get you three together?" she asked again. Harold looked up.

"I suppose…" he replied hesitantly. Heather nodded.

"Well, then I'll work on that for now. For now, just get some sleep," she advised. Harold nodded, and shut the door.

Heather and Ezekiel walked back towards the stairs, but went up to the next floor.

"What are you thinking, eh?" Ezekiel asked his girlfriend. Heather sighed.

"I'm thinking that we have to rely on, as Duncan puts it, the brickhouse to help begin the end of this three-way rivalry," Heather explained. Ezekiel scratched his head.

"I'm not sure I follow, eh," he admitted. Heather stopped, and turned to face Ezekiel.

"Just trust me Zeke," she asked. Ezekiel looked into her eyes. She looked confident in whatever was going on inside that little head of hers. He nodded, and the two continued walking. They stopped at DJ's room, and knocked on the door. DJ answered, looking like he was just getting ready for sleep, judging by how he was in his undershirt and boxers.

"Heather and Zeke? What are you guys doing here?" he asked, confused to say the least. Heather quickly explained how she and Ezekiel were dating, she was nicer, and Ezekiel had learned his lesson before getting onto business.

"You know about the rivalry between Harold and Duncan, as well as Courtney's strange event of getting voted off, right?" she asked. DJ nodded. Heather told him about Harold switching the votes, making sure to include his reasoning. By the time she finished, DJ looked ashamed of himself.

"I stopped because I knew that Geoff and Duncan were going too far, and didn't want to be a part of it. But, I should have stopped them too, while I had the chance. If I did, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess," DJ thought out loud.

"Well, what's done is done," Heather dismissed quickly. "What's important is that we get Harold, Courtney, and Duncan all together and have them all apologize to each other. And the only way to do that, is to get Duncan here as soon as possible," Heather led on.

"How do you plan to do that?" DJ asked. Heather tapped her fingers together anxiously.

"Well, that's why we came to you. I have this plan to inform Duncan, but you play a big part in it. That is, if you want to do it."

"I'll do anything to fix this. After all, I feel guilty about the whole thing, and I prefer a clear conscious," DJ added.

"Would that include swimming back to the island?" Heather asked. DJ and Ezekiel looked confused.

"Say what?" DJ asked.

"My… well, our plan is simply you swimming back to the island, and telling Duncan all that he needs to know. We were going to ask Eva, but it might be better for you to go, being closer to Duncan and all," Heather explained. DJ thought about that.

"I guess I'll do it. But, I want to get some sleep now. Besides, I'm sure you saw me run around the whole island, heh heh," DJ added, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Heather nodded, and smiled.

Well then, I guess that we'll just have to wait and see what Duncan decides," Heather realized.

"That might not turn out well, eh," Ezekiel commented, imagining Duncan's permanent record.

"He's really a good guy deep down, if you give him a chance," DJ told them.

"I can understand that," Heather replied, looking down. There was a short silence, until DJ yawned.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep now. You guys should too," he advised.

"G'night DJ," Ezekiel waved off, as the brickhouse shut the door. Ezekiel escorted Heather to her room nearby. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that the rooms were set up by order of elimination? Anyway, the two said goodnight to each other quickly, before heading off to dream land. At this point, there were a lot of things that could go wrong: What if Duncan didn't want to have anything to do with Courtney or Harold? What if Harold couldn't get past his pride, and apologize to Duncan? What if Courtney went too far before they could do anything? What if DJ never even made it to the island? These stressful thoughts tired out Heather's mind, and sent her off to sleep.

* * *

The next chapter will be longer than the other chapters so far, if I'm planning everything right. The rivalry between Harold, Duncan, and Courtney just might be ended already... or I could continue it. You'll just have to wait and see, heh heh heh. Anyway, I'm gonna update 'Futuristic Adventures' next, then start up my third series, which is the whole Harold and Izzy solving TDI muders cases thingy. After that little premiere, then I update the big chapter of this here story. Yes, I schedule my updates. Although, this could all be up rather quickly, as i write to keep my mind of off the stressful thing mentioned at the beginning. On a completely unrelated note, R&R! (Wow, these A/N's are getting rather long-winded!)


	5. Confrontation

Not as long as I planned, but I was excited by a certain something, and had a hard time writing something so serious. I feel as though I didn't portray Duncan quite like himself mostly. Anyway, big confrontation this chapter! Oh, and Fred appears for a fraction of a second! Enjoy!

* * *

Today was the big day. That was the thought running through the minds of seven particular voted off campers. Namely, that included Heather, Harold, DJ, Ezekiel, Trent, Beth, and Lindsay. Only yesterday, DJ had returned from his long swim back from the island. His answer had left everyone feeling extremely nervous (Lindsay only remembered because of how much it was like a soap opera, as explained by Beth). Right now, all of the voted off campers were waiting for Total Drama island to come on soon. Right now, DJ was thinking back to his encounter with Duncan. He had gone the day after he was eliminated.

---

**FLASHBACK**

DJ finally saw the island come into view, and sighed in relief. His entire body ached from the long journey back to Camp Wawanakwa. His arms and legs had long wanted for him to give up and rest, but DJ was on a mission. And when he was on a mission, he didn't give up. Finally, DJ reached the shore, and took a good long break. It was late in the afternoon, after he had made sure to have a dinner that would help him on the long journey. After he regained feeling in his arms and legs, DJ stood up, and prepared to sneak into the boy's cabin without being seen. He had learned that all cameras were turned off until elimination day to conserve power when he was on the island.

DJ scanned the camp quickly in a search for Duncan, or just someone to avoid. He noticed Bridgette waxing her board by the dock, with Geoff talking with her. DJ couldn't help but smile, knowing that Geoff had improved vastly with trying to get along with Bridgette. He didn't say stupid things like during the trip in the woods, or the cooking challenge. DJ snapped out of his thoughts, remembering that he was here on important business. He heard a loud shout from the Mess Hall.

"This food is delicious!!!" DJ sighed, knowing that it had to be Owen. Looking around, DJ saw Leshawna and Gwen unwillingly listening to another of Izzy's crazy stories. DJ snuck past them, careful not to make a sound. Looking to make sure that no one would see him, DJ bolted into the open door on at the boy's cabin.

He peered inside, and saw Duncan lying in bed, eyes closed. He was head banging to some heavy metal blaring from his earphones. DJ walked quietly over, sneaking up on Duncan. When he was just next to the bed, Duncan's eyes snapped open, and surprised DJ. At first, Duncan was glaring, until he realized that it was DJ.

"DJ?! What are you doing here? You were voted off!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Shush! Don't rat me out man!" he hushed. Duncan nodded, pausing the song that was playing.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Duncan repeated. DJ sighed.

"It's about Courtney and Harold…" he began. Duncan looked worried, and then confused at the mention of his object of pranks.

"What about them?" he asked. DJ hesitated where to begin.

"Well… I'll start from the beginning," he stalled. Duncan shrugged, still without any idea what this was about.

"You know those pranks that we… well, mostly you and Geoff played on Harold while he was here?" DJ asked. Duncan nodded, and then snickered.

"Those were good times," he commented, looking up as if to remember them.

"Well, those pranks pushed Harold too far, and he switched the votes to get Courtney voted off, because he wanted to get revenge on you," DJ began. Duncan looked shocked, and then furious.

"That little… When I get my hands on him-"

"Dude! Think back to those pranks! What would you have done if you were Harold, huh?! DJ's sudden outburst had surprised Duncan again, but he did as DJ had ordered. Then, slowly, he began to feel a little guilty.

"Fine, maybe I did go a little far… but is that why you're here? To get me to apologize to him?" Duncan asked. DJ shook his head.

"It gets worse dude." Now, Duncan looked worried.

"As you can well imagine… Courtney was not happy when she found out about Harold's trick. To give you an idea, she beat him unconscious the second he arrived," DJ emphasized. Now Duncan looked really guilty.

"Dang, I always got Courtney pretty angry, but I never had to deal with rage like that… wait, she didn't kill him, did she?!" Duncan suddenly asked. DJ shook his head.

"No, but she did do something even worse a good week later, after chasing him once again with some sort of weapon," DJ trailed off. He looked at Duncan's expression, which looked genuinely worried. Who wouldn't be? His "girlfriend" sounded like a homicidal maniac at this point.

"She called him a – and this is word-for-word man- no-good, low-down, annoying, geeky, unappealing loser… only she screeched it in a way that just made Harold feel… well, horrible," DJ trailed off, feeling another wave of pity for the nerd. He could imagine Harold's face when the event happened. Meanwhile, Duncan had looked down at the ground.

"Damn, that's harsh. She never even called ME anything like that!" Duncan shook his head.

"Oh yeah, and I'm still not done," DJ added sheepishly. Duncan looked at him in disgust.

"How else do you plan to demean my girlfriend?!" he yelled. DJ shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, first of all, you need to know that Zeke and Heather are going out," DJ began.

"What, I thought that Zeke was a sexist pig?" Duncan recalled, wincing at the thought of Eva throttling the poor teen. DJ shook his head.

"He's changed, and so is Heather. But, the point is, they were on a date, right? It was going just fine, until Courtney knocked them both out," DJ finished, sounding ashamed. Now, Duncan let out a sigh, and fell on his back on the bed.

"Man, I gotta do something before she goes too far. Even I have limits," Duncan groaned.

"Well, there is something you can do," DJ mentioned. Duncan sat back up.

"What?" DJ scratched his chin.

"Get yourself voted off next elimination day," DJ bluntly replied. Duncan looked to be in deep thought.

"I'll think about it man," he answered. DJ smiled and nodded.

"You do that; I'm gonna head back," he dismissed.

"Wait, head back where?"

"If you get voted off, you'll see man!" DJ snuck back outside. On the beach, he noticed the canoes from the trip to Bony Island so long ago. He pushed one out, and began to head back to the Playa.

The trip back, thanks to his canoe, was much faster than his trip to the island. Heather and Ezekiel were waiting for him.

"What'd he say?" Heather asked as soon as DJ had pulled in.

"He'll think about it; all we can do is wait and see," DJ replied, tying the canoe to the dock away from where the Boat of Losers would come in just two days time.

**END FLASHBACK**

---

And now, they were all eagerly awaiting to see just what Duncan's decision would turn out to be. Lindsay had spread this information to everyone at the resort, and now everyone knew of the big confrontation that could happen. Well, except Courtney. She was sourly dragged down only when she was reminded of how Duncan had barely survived the last challenge. Now, she sat with her arms crossed, eyes facing the screen when she wasn't glaring at Harold. Speaking of which, said nerd was nervous beyond all reason. He was sweating slightly, and his throat was dry. Harold gulped as Chris flashed onto the screen.

"_Last time, on Total Drama Island… Our campers were thrust into their own horror movie all by themselves. Some proved to be experts on what not to do, while others proved that they would be wasted pretty pitifully (Geoff). In the end, Duncan faced off against our own Psycho Killer Chef, and won! Meanwhile, an actual psycho appeared in the Mess Hall with Gwen and Bridgette, but was chased away by Gwen's killer moves, heh heh. Sadly, DJ was the one to walk the Dock of Shame after running away screaming like a little girl after my fake owl hoot. Pretty lame, bro. Now, watch and see if the last seven campers can prove themselves once again. Who will prove to be the best of the best? And who…__**YOWCH!**__ Gah! Stupid little biting beaver! Anyway, stay tuned on the most dramatic episode yet of Total......................Drama...............................Island! … __**OUCH!**__"_

It was nice watching Chris get bitten by a beaver, but it was even more hilarious when the contestants were put into their challenge of capturing animals. At first, Bridgette, being the animal lover she was, was against trapping the animals in cages. But Goff managed to convince her that they would be freed after the challenge (much to Chef's discontent). Everyone was a little worried when Duncan brought a chainsaw just to capture a raccoon, but knew that it had to be karma when he was chased by a giant raccoon robot. Bridgette managed to catch a chipmunk first, and requested a vegetarian meal. No surprise there. Duncan was next, and then took off for the woods. While Izzy was trying to bag a deer, and Owen stressed about trying to catch a bear, the two met up. It took a lot, involving a long ride on a deer, but Owen did manage to get her forgiveness, and Izzy even helped get a bear. Geoff and Leshawna were next, and arrived with a beaver's nest and frog, respectively. Then, just as Gwen was coming close to getting a duck in the cage, Duncan appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the duck, and ran away with it, in plain view of everyone. When Chris announced the end of the challenge, he added with a hint of sadisticness that Gwen had to scrub down the communal washrooms. With everyone angry at Duncan's little stunt, he was easily voted off. He pretended to be enraged, and claimed that it was all a joke, but everyone at the resort knew otherwise.

"Okay, okay! Everybody except Harold and Courtney out now!" Eva shouted out. She had been recruited to clear out everyone so that no one interrupted the big confrontation. DJ had been the one to ask, as Eva had respect for his strength enough to help him out. Courtney wanted to leave, but had a paranoid feeling that Eva would see and scare her back in. But, she was confused as to why she had also wanted to keep Harold in the same room as her. It didn't make much sense, but Courtney covered all that up with anger. She glanced over Harold, who seemed nervous about something. She had a feeling that something was going to happen, but she couldn't quite place her finger on what exactly what was going to happen. Meanwhile, Heather and her friends had met up with Duncan at the dock, just as Chef pulled up. The psychotic cook let out a happy "Yes!" worthy of Harold's approval as Duncan stepped off.

"Finally!" he shouted, before taking off back for the island. DJ stepped forward, and looked at Duncan.

"You ready to do this?" he asked. Duncan nodded.

"Let's do this before I change my mind," he mumbled, trying not to sound anxious. DJ patted his back, and led him back to the main room, as the others watched them go. As soon as the two disappeared behind the entrance to the resort, Heather brought out Harold's laptop and flipped it open. On screen was the main room. Did you really think that they were going to miss out on something as big and dramatic as this?

DJ pushed Duncan into the main room with Courtney and Harold. He whispered a little "Good luck," before closing the door, and racing off to make sure he didn't miss anything. Meanwhile, Duncan walked up to Courtney, who smiled softly at seeing him again.

"Hello Princess," he greeted, plastering a fake smile on his face, and wiggling his unibrow.

"Ogre," Courtney shot back, but she had a smile on her face that said otherwise. Duncan looked at Harold.

"Harold."

"Duncan… _Idiot!_" Harold thought that last part to himself, trying to keep calm even though his sworn enemy was staring right at him. There was an awkward pause, until Harold cleared his throat.

"We all know why we're here, so I guess I'll start," he began. Duncan held Courtney close to him, feeling her tense up as Harold spoke.

"Courtney," Harold began, looking Courtney (or, in his mind, Death) in the eye. "I am sorry for switching the votes to kick you off the island. I let my vengeance against Duncan spread unfairly towards you, and I should not have done that. I am very, very, very, very, truly, times infinity, cross my heart, hope to die… sorry," Harold finished. Courtney glared at him.

"Give me one good reason why I should forgive you," she bitterly shot back. Duncan fought to keep his mouth shut so that Harold could speak.

"Because you're also letting your rage extend to innocent lives, like Heather and Zeke. They never did anything to you, except stand up for me. But, I had nothing to do with their date that you screwed up. I may sound hypocritical right now, but you need to apologize to them as well after this. We need to put this whole thing to rest," Harold explained. Duncan had to bite his tongue so that he didn't interrupt. Courtney looked down, unsure of how to respond to that. Duncan decided that now he should speak.

"Harold. I'd also like to apologize for all those pranks back on the island. If I had known that all this would happen, I never would have done them," Duncan apologized. Harold tried not to let his pride get in the way, but he did see a flaw in Duncan's words.

"You shouldn't have done them anyway! Gosh!" Harold yelled, losing his temper for a moment. Duncan was about to shout back, but knew that Harold was right about that, and kept quiet. Courtney was the next to speak.

"I'll forgive you, Harold, and I'll even make it up to Heather and Zeke, on one condition: Just stay away from me. Believe me, I'm still gonna be angry about this, but I'll keep from sabotaging your life, as well as others'. So, it would be best for your health to just stay away from me," Courtney admitted. Harold nodded.

"Deal," he agreed. Duncan decided to try and end it there.

"So, are we all cool here?" he asked. He and Harold looked at Courtney, who slowly nodded. They both smiled, and nodded as well.

"Well, if that's all, then I think it's time for Princess to show me my room and help me… settle in," Duncan said suggestively, leaning towards Courtney with his unibrow wiggling. Courtney scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You are such a pig!" she shot back. Duncan kissed her cheek lightly, and then picked her up over his shoulder. He grabbed his duffel bag, and began walking away.

"But I'm your pig, Princess," he retaliated, as Courtney laughed while pounding her fists in his back. Harold smiled, and looked up, as if thanking God that all of this was over. Sure, they weren't exactly the best terms to agree on, but it seemed that the trio were at least well enough with each other that they could stand to be in the same room together.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and in walked Heather, Ezekiel, DJ, Trent, Beth, and Lindsay.

"So, how'd it go?" Heather asked, already knowing the answer. Harold smiled.

"It was great; we're at least on good terms now," he explained. The others exchanged relieved glances. Harold then suddenly stepped forward, wrapping his lanky arms around Heather in a hug.

"Thanks for everything Heather. You're a true friend," he thanked. Heather smiled, and felt her heart flutter a little. Even though she was still on good terms with the others, no one had said something as sweet as that to her. She returned the hug.

"You're welcome Harold," she replied. The two finished their hug, when Harold yawned.

"I'm going to bed. I never would have thought that something so stressful could actually wear you out so much," he commented, walking off. Beth and Lindsay yawned as well.  
"You know, we're heading off too. Good night guyth," Beth waved off, as she and Lindsay walked off to their rooms. DJ and Trent walked off as well, leaving Heather and Ezekiel. Ezekiel hugged his girlfriend tightly.

"You really are something, eh?" he joked. Heather smiled lightly.

"I owe it all to Fred," she replied. Ezekiel looked confused.

"Who's Fred?" he asked. Heather looked up.

"It's complicated to explain, but he was the one to help me change," Heather vaguely explained. Ezekiel tapped his chin.

"I should meet him someday, eh," he suggested. Heather chuckled.

"I don't know if you can, but we'll see," she replied, ruffling his hair that was sticking out of his torque. While Ezekiel was fixing his hair, Heather looked over to a chair nearby, where Fred was sitting. He looked at her, and gave a thumbs-up before disappearing for now. Heather stared at the spot for a few minutes, until her tiredness kicked in.

"Well, good night Zeke," she waved off, walking to her room. Ezekiel mumbled his own good night before heading off to his room as well.

* * *

Yep, still feels like the big confrontation is lacking. Ah well! Thus brings the CourtneyxHaroldxDuncan rivalry to and end... somewhat. They aren't friends or anything, but they will get along a little better. I have no ideas so far for some subplot now to go through with the resort yet, but give me time. Next up is Case#2 of 'TDI Case Files', followed by 'Futuristic Adventures' again. From now on, that will be the cycle: A chapter of this, than a case, than a chapter of FA. Anyway, R&R! By the way, if i get enough requests, I have a little idea of something Duncan and Harold could do next chapter, quite similar to my 'Oh Duncan' oneshot. It's similar in plot, but a little different.


	6. Just One Moment Alone

I'm feeling less and less like writing each day, and yet I still write. Oh well. Don't be surprised if sometime in the future I don't update for awhile; I've started up a new game from years ago, and plan to try and finish it sometime this week. Besides that, I have another little problem I'm still trying to figure out. So, my personal life aside, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

"Isn't this beautiful?" Ezekiel softly asked his girlfriend, who was apprehensive to wake up so early to watch the sunrise. It showed too, as Heather's eyes were outlined with noticeable dark rings. But, she had to admit, the sunrise was worth getting up for. She cuddled closer to Ezekiel, feeling him wrap his arm around her. The sky was a bright orange, as the sun was floating just above the open ocean. She looked up at Ezekiel, who was watching the sunset in wonder. It was times like these that Heather was glad that she had changed her ways for the better. As Ezekiel turned to look at her and smile, the two leaned closer. Their lips were about to meet, when…

"Hi guys!" Heather and Ezekiel pulled back quickly, looking for the source of the voice. They were blushing furiously upon seeing that it was Lindsay and Beth. Heather resisted the urge to scowl and yell at them for interrupting their moment, but then realized that that would be something the old Heather would do.

"Oh, are we interrupting thomething here?" Beth asked. Heather sighed.

"No no, nothing important. What did you guys want anyway?" Heather asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Lindsay smiled wide, and stepped onto the roof that they were on.

"There's an awesome pool party that we're going to! You guys wanta come with?" Lindsay asked, practically jumping up and down on the spot. Heather sighed. She didn't want to disappoint Lindsay by saying no, and just nodded. Lindsay let out a small squeal.

"Meet you guys there!" she shouted excitedly, just before heading off quickly.

Heather let out a long sigh, watching the door shut behind Lindsay. She didn't want to say no to her excited friend, but interruptions like that had become common as of the last few days. Just two days ago she and Ezekiel wanted to watch a romantic movie together, and all of their friends joined them, being rather obnoxious about it. And yesterday, Ezekiel had cooked a special dinner for the two of them, when Duncan, Courtney, Harold, and DJ came by, and wanted some too. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Ezekiel tapping her shoulder.

"Hey, you sure you want to go?" he asked. Heather looked at him. A big part of her wanted to just spend the day alone with her boyfriend, but she had already promised Lindsay that they would be there.

"Yeah, let's just go," she shook off, walking off. She heard Ezekiel sigh, and follow after her. They quickly stopped by their rooms to change into their bathing suits, and then stepped into the pool area.

Already, so much was going on: Katie, Sadie, and Beth were swooning over Justin, who was looking at himself in the mirror; Noah was reading a book; Tyler was trying to get Lindsay to say his name correctly; Cody and Trent were hanging out by the pool, talking; Duncan, Courtney, Harold and DJ were all hanging out in the pool, playing volleyball. Eva was the only one not there, but she was probably in the rec room working out, as usual. Heather and Ezekiel walked over near Cody and Trent, taking their own chairs to lie down in and sunbathe. A radio was blaring music, right now some typical party music.

"Heather! Zeke! Glad you guys could make it!" Trent greeted, sporting some slick shades. Ezekiel looked at Heather, and put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, it's… great. Yeah," she trailed off. Suddenly, there was a loud grunt from Duncan. Everyone looked to see that he had leaped high into the air to save the ball, but he had smacked it out of the pool. It hit the radio, and changed it to a rock music station, just as a new song had started. Some recognized it immediately, while others weren't really sure until they heard the lyrics.

_You know I never…_

_I never seen you look so good_

_You never act the way you should_

_But I like it_

_And I know you like it too_

_The way that I want you_

_I gotta have you_

_Oh yes I do_

_I never…_

_I never ever stay out late_

_You know that I can hardly wait_

_Just to see you_

_And I know you cannot wait_

_Wait to see me too_

_I gotta touch you_

_Cause baby we'll be…_

_At the drive-in…_

_In the old man's gorge…_

_Behind the bushes…  
Until I'm screaming for more_

_Down the basement…_

_Lock the cellar door_

_And baby…_

_Talk dirty to me_

By then, Duncan was cracking up.

"Oh man, I can't believe that I just did that!" he shouted, grabbing his side. Courtney rolled her eyes, and yelled out to Noah, who was near the radio.

"Hey, can you change it back!" Duncan walked over to her, wiggling his unibrow.

"But, this could be our song Princess," he suggested, smiling widely. Courtney huffed while the others snickered.

"Please, as much as I think that this song talks about you, I'd prefer a better song than that," she shot back, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, wouldn't it be great to have such an accurate song of us?" he asked.

"Duncan, it's not gonna happen," she told him, glaring at him. Duncan sighed, and let it go. Noah changed the station back, and turned back to his book.

After watching this whole episode, Heather looked toward the hot tub a good distance away. She grabbed Ezekiel by the wrist, and began to drag him over.

"Ouch! Where are we going, eh?" he asked, trying to keep his balance. Heather stepped into the hot tub, bringing Ezekiel with her. They both let out a pleasurable sigh at the warm water, and took a seat around its outer edge, next to each other. Heather looked over at Ezekiel, who was looking at the ceiling as he relaxed. She slid closer to him, feeling his hand under the surface. She clasped her hand over his, and they looked at each other. They smiled at each other, heading in for another kiss. But, of course, something had to happen at that particular moment.

"Princess! Come on! I was just joking arou- YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *SPLASH!" Duncan was shoved into the hot tub by Courtney, hot water splashing up into both Heather and Ezekiel's faces. They rubbed their eyes, and Heather glared at Duncan and Courtney, who were now laughing about the whole thing, oblivious to the fact that they had ruined another romantic moment. By now, Heather had lost all patience, and stood up. She felt her face contort into that of anger, and she let out a shrill, little yell. The others looked to see her glaring at them.

"I am sick and tired of you guys interrupting Zeke's and my romantic moments! Every time we get some alone time, you barge right in and act like nothing was going on! Ugh!" With that, Heather stomped off, snatching a towel as she went. The others watched her go, feeling lime they had been kicked in the gut, followed by the ever familiar guilt. Ezekiel was still in the hot tub, soaking wet. He sighed, and was leaning his head on his hand.

As she stormed through the halls, Heather dried herself off from Duncan and Courtney's little incident. She yanked her door open, and slammed it behind her. Heather walked over to her closet, and brought out an outfit. She threw her wet bathing suit away, and slipped into her more comfortable clothes, and then plopped onto her bed. She groaned, and thought back to the earlier events. The others probably thought that she had some kind of problem now. But, it didn't matter. They were just getting so annoying! She and Ezekiel barely had any time alone together, and after so many incidents, it really ticked her off. She crawled up to her pillow, and lied her head down on it. She could feel the stress really getting to her, and it tired her mind out greatly. Finally, she just drifted off into a nap. Heather never even realized that she had fallen asleep.

**Later that evening…**

"…Heather…" Heather groaned, and pulled the covers off of her. Her vision slowly came back into focus, and she made out a familiar torque.

"Urgh, Zeke?" she mumbled sleepily, sitting up. Ezekiel smiled, and flatted out some of her hair.

"Total Drama Island's coming on here soon, eh," he told her. Heather nodded, and swung her legs off the bed, standing up. Ezekiel wrapped his hand around her waist, and began to lead her out of the room.

"I've been asleep this whole time?" she asked. Ezekiel nodded.

"Guess the stress must have gotten to you," he told her. Heather sighed, memories from earlier flooding back to her mind.

"Can't say you're surprised; you probably got pretty annoyed too," she pointed out. Ezekiel chuckled.

"Yeah, I was. But, you kind of projected my feelings to the others for me, eh," he explained. They stepped into the main room, and all eyes darted to Heather. Heather tried to ignore the stares, and sat down with Ezekiel around the television set. Total Drama Island had just come on.

"_Last time, on Total Drama Island… The remaining campers were set with the task of capturing their own animals! Surprisingly, Bridgette, our animal lover, was the first to bring us a chipmunk. Meanwhile, Izzy finally forgave Owen for a mistake he had previously made. Nice work dude. Anyway, it was Duncan's turn to walk the Dock of Shame for his alleged 'joke'. He grabbed the duck that Gwen was chasing after, and made her lose the challenge, not cool dude. Anyway, today, we put our last six campers up to yet another challenge! Stay tuned, as we see some of the best drama yet on today's episode of__ Total......................Drama...............................Island!_"

The last six campers were put in three teams of two, cuffed together in a Tri-Armed Triathlon. The teams were Leshawna and Izzy, Gwen and Geoff, and Bridgette and Owen. The first challenge was easily won by the Bridgette and Owen duo, while Geoff and Gwen easily was the first group to return a tiki doll to Bony Island. And then, thanks to Izzy's strange skills, she and Leshawna constructed the Totem Pole of Shame first. With that, it was anybody's game. The marshmallow ceremony that night was especially tense. The teams of Bridgette and Owen, and Gwen and Geoff passed through the ceremony, leaving the team of Leshawna and Izzy to be broken up. Everyone was surprised when Izzy was the one to stay, while Leshawna was the one to leave. Heather stood up, and headed out to the dock, with no one following her. I'll bet you think you know why, but I have a pretty good feeling that it's wrong!

Anyway, Heather walked up to the dock, and waited for the Boat of Losers to pull up. Within a few minutes, it did, and Leshawna stepped off. The two stared each other down, while Chef drove off.

"Heather," Leshawna began.

"Leshawna," Heather greeted back. There was an awkward pause until Leshawna spoke.

"So, Gwen tells me you've changed. I don't believe it," she admitted. Heather looked down.

"Well, it's true. I'm going out with Ezekiel, and I'm friends with most of the people here. I've kinda… seen the light, I guess you could say," Heather told her. Leshawna raised an eyebrow.

"You're going out with Homeschool?!" she asked. Heather nodded, and then looked down again.

"Yeah, hard to believe, I know," she commented. This was true enough though; if anyone told her that she would fall for prairie boy at the start of the show, she'd find it utterly ridiculous. But now, things were different.

"Look," Heather began, looking Leshawna in the eye. "How's about we end this rivalry?" she suggested, holding out her hand. Leshawna looked at it, and then smiled. But, instead, she pulled Heather into a girl hug.

"Sure, why not? You seem to be straight up about this," she agreed. Heather let out a relieved sigh as Leshawna pulled away.

Just then, the door to the resort opened up. Out walked Harold.

"Harold? What are you doing here?" Heather asked.

"Uh, if you're out here to ask me out or something string bean, remember that it was just for the show," Leshawna reminded him. Harold shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not here because of that; I'm here to apologize to Heather," he explained.

"Apologize?" Heather inquired. Harold nodded.

"Well, for everyone really. Looking back, we interrupted your romantic time with Zeke without realizing it, and just want to apologize for it. Harold looked at Heather to see her reaction. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll forgive you guys; just try not to do it again," she replied. Harold smiled and nodded.

"Awesome! Anyway, follow me Heather! We have a surprise for you," he told her, before reopening the door. Heather perked up.

"Surprise?" she asked, sounding much like a curious child. Harold nodded, and headed inside. Heather followed after the nerd, while Leshawna headed off to find her room. Harold led Heather up a bunch of stairs, leading her on a slightly familiar path. Then, he reached the door to the roof, and opened it up.

"Enjoy your boyfriend Heather," he dismissed, shoving her outside and shutting the door. Heather looked around. It was the same roof top that Ezekiel had led her to that morning to watch the sunrise. And, there he was, lying down on a blanket.

"Hey," he greeted, waving. He patted a seat next to him, and Heather smiled. She took a seat next to him, and cuddled up near him, much like that morning. He wrapped his arm around her, and pointed to the starry sky. Heather looked up, and sighed.

"It's a beautiful night," she commented. Ezekiel turned to her.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you, eh." Heather smiled back him, and she was pulled into a tight hug by Ezekiel, and they watched the stars together, alone. Yeah, no interruptions this time. And that made their time together all the more great. The couple eventually fell asleep together, Heather curled up to Ezekiel.

* * *

Aww, isn't that just heart-warming. And to think now I get to write about Geoff getting killed in my next TDI case; isn't that just wonderful? Anywho, R&R! By the way, if you're keeping track, only Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Bridgette, and Geoff are left on the island now in this story, and next is the same one where Chris tricks them, heh heh. To give you an idea, I'm gonna break up one of the couples on the island in that one.


	7. A Quick Runthrough

**A/N-** I tried to sit down and think of ideas for the chapters after this one; I really did. But… I'm all out of ideas. So, in addition to the Playa De Losers episode, this chapter will also go through the rest of the episodes except for the finale. I know, I know; I just started this thing up again, so why am I skipping right towards the end? The truth is… I think I've gone about as far with this as I can go. Sure, I still have the finale and the TDDDDI special, and TDA… but I just don't know where I can go with this. So, I'm going to end this story after I write the finale. Honestly, writing the special… I don't know what I can do with it. So, after this one, there is only one chapter left. Sorry for anyone who's disappointed, but I'm all burned out of ideas.

Now that that's been said, onto the show.

* * *

The losers were all over Playa de losers, enjoying themselves. Eva was off at the lunch buffet, grumbling about "protein" and "proper workout routine"; Justin was off in his room, doing who knows what; Tyler and Lindsay were making out near the pool; Trent, DJ, Leshawna, and Beth were relaxing in some pool chairs, enjoying the nice day; Cody was grilling burgers; Noah was trying to read a book at the pool's bar, which was hard with Katie and Sadie chatting up a storm nearby; Heather and Ezekiel were together in the hot tub, enjoying each other's company; Duncan, Courtney, and Harold were just hanging out in the pool area, contemplating what they could do. It was actually peaceful for once. No drama, no Chris, no Chef. Just bliss…

**WHAM!**

"Hello there ex-campers!" an all-too familiar voice sang sadistically. The former contestants gasped loudly.

"It can't be!" Courtney exclaimed. The new arriver chuckled.

"Oh, it be!" he replied. Leshawna growled.

"What do you want Chris? To humiliate us more?" she asked. Chris Maclean, in all his vanity and sadism, shook his head.

"Not intentionally this time, bra." Noah looked up from his book, an eyebrow quirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Chris grinned, showing off his perfect teeth.

"As you all know, we are already up to the Final 5-"

"We know!" Duncan growled. He walked up to the host, picking him up by his shirt collar. "What's your point? We suck?"

"Easy there dude, don't wanna go right back to juvie now that you've got a girl," Chris mused, looking at Courtney. The C.I.T blushed and looked away. Duncan let out a sigh, and dropped Chris. The handsome host dusted himself off, and then grinned.

"As I was saying, there are only five more campers left. But, I think we've seen plenty of them," Chris spoke. He bobbed on his heels like an excited kid on Christmas Eve, eager to open the presents. "So today, we're going to switch things up a bit… and the show will be all about you guys!"

This piece of news surprised the exiled campers.

"We're live right now, just so you know," Chris added. It was at that moment that the former contestants noticed the many cameras around.

"Oh great, just when we thought it was over…" Tyler muttered, having separated from Lindsay's lips after Chris stormed in. Ignoring the hate, Chris walked over towards the pool chairs.

"So, tell us, how have your lives been at the resort after your time on the show?" he asked. DJ stroked Bunny, who was in his lap.

"This place is kicking!" he exclaimed. "Even though I lost, I thought it was overall a pretty good run."

"Even after your little scaredy-cat… incident?" Chris asked. DJ looked at the camera with a blank look.

--

_Flashback Clip_

_It shows DJ screaming as he runs through the forest, up the cliff, off the cliff, underwater, back up on the dock, up until he reached Chris's hideout._

--

"…" The gentle giant chose not to answer.

"It's okay big guy; at least your getting kicked off was fair," Trent pointed out, looking at Chris. The handsome host shrugged.

"I've been in so many lawsuits, I'm just that good." he grinned. Trent rolled his eyes.

"Well, things were pretty hectic when I first arrived… but they've gotten better since then."

"Hectic? Do tell, my man."

"Uh, okay." Trent was hesitant to be the one to reveal everything. "Well, first of all, I think we need to remember when Heather got voted off." Chris nodded.

"Roll the clip."

--

_Flashback Clip_

_Gwen looked up in surprise, but then stepped up to get her marshmallow. Heather merely shrugged._

_"I had a feeling," she admitted, smiling sheepishly. Everyone except for Trent and Gwen looked shocked._

_"How come she ain't yelling and screaming at us like usual?" Leshawna asked. Gwen chuckled._

_"She grew a conscience. Claims it's a revelation, or something," she answered. Heather grabbed her bags from the cabin, and walked down the Dock of Shame, head held high. She tossed her bags onto the Boat of Losers, and climbed into it. The others watched her go, still in shock._

--

Chris nodded.

"Yeah, undoubtedly one of the most shocking eliminations, next to the one where Harold sabotaged the votes," he rambled, taking a mental note to bother the two about it. Trent sighed.

"That's the other thing; I pretty much arrived when that rivalry was at its worst. So, with DJ's help when he got voted off, we managed to go through with a plan… and now everything's cool between them." Trent was smiling about it, while Chris stared in disbelief.

"You mean… Courtney's not hell-bent on revenge anymore?"

"Nope."

"What about Harold and Duncan; do they still hate each other at least?"

"No, they get along fine now."

Chris let out an exasperated sigh. "So much for that drama," he muttered.

"Oh, get over it, you big baby!" Leshawna snapped. The sista sighed, and looked at the camera.

"Even though I did some things I'd rather not say… it was a good run for me," Leshawna shrugged, letting out a relieved sigh. Next to her, Beth waved at the camera.

"I definitely had a great time! I mean, sure, Heather was tho bothy at firtht," the farm girl mused. In the background, Heather shrunk back a bit in shame. Then, Beth smiled.

"But now that the'th nith… everything'th great!" she exclaimed. Chris rolled his eyes. He had been hoping for some hate, and so far, it was only directed at him. Just then, a hawk swooped in, and grabbed Bunny. DJ stood up, gasping.

"Bunny!" he yelled. The bird dropped Bunny, who fell right onto Cody's grill… and the lid shut on it. The Codemeister himself walked over to the grill then, popped open the lid (at which point, Bunny jumped out), and put on some burgers.

"I had a good time on the show!" he spoke to the camera, flipping one of the patties. "I mean sure, I was completely rejected by Gwen… and mauled by a bear… and I almost drowned after rolling off the Dock of Shame in a full body cast in a wheelchair…" Cody trailed off, a pensive look on his face. His grin returns momentarily.

"I don't care, it was still good!" he insisted, chuckling nervously at the end. Suddenly, a voice off-screen is heard.

"Hey Cody! You might want to put on some sunscreen dude; you're looking a little red!"

"Nah, it's cool! Trying to get a tan for the ladies!"

--

After Chris quickly interviewed Eva, he returned to find Katie and Sadie gabbing at the pool bar, with Noah trying to read his book.

"So, what about you three?" he asked. Noah closed his book, and let out a huff.

"Well, being the third one voted off," Noah began with a tone of bitterness. "My time on Total Drama Island was far from enjoyable."

"Aw, come on Noah!" Katie protested. Next to her, Sadie agreed.

"Yeah, I mean, you were kind of a jerk… especially during that dodgeball challenge."

--

_Flashback Clip_

_Noah: "Sports are not my forte."_

_Noah: "Huh? Oh sorry; throw those murder balls. Go team, go…"_

_Noah: "What can I say? Weak… effort."_

--

Noah blinked a couple of times before regaining himself.

"Whatever, it sucked," Noah muttered, trying to go back to his book.

"But you got to kiss a guy!" Sadie pointed out. With a hiss, Noah glared at the chubbier BFF.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"DID NOT!"

"You totally DID!"

*whistle*

The wonder twins and the bookworm turned around to see Trent standing there, drink in hand and shades on.

"I can settle this… he so did," Trent dismissed.

--

_Flashback Clip_

_It shows the famous scene of Noah kissing Cody's ear in his sleep, when they both wake up and freak out._

--

Noah stared at the camera once again.

"I have no comment," he snapped, returning to his book. Chris chuckled, and decided to harass someone else now. He spotted the trio of Duncan, Courtney, and Harold, and grinned wickedly.

"Hey, if it isn't the hate triangle itself!" he called. Said trio glared at the host.

"We're cool now, you washed up celebrity has-been," Duncan shot back.

"Whoa! Harshness," Chris noted. He walked up to Duncan and Harold, putting his arm around both of them (which looked hilarious because the host was shorter than both of them).

"Come on, Duncan! You're telling me you don't miss pranking this geek?"

--

_Flashback Clip_

_It shows a short montage of Duncan's pranks; the underwear sandwich, the hot sauce in the underwear, the waking up naked in front of all the girls, the underwear S'mores, the fishhook wedgie, the kitchen grease "apple juice", and the peanut butter in bed._

--

Duncan chuckled.

"Man, those were good times," he mumbled. Harold let out a frustrated sigh. The delinquent heard it, and sighed himself.

"But those days are behind me. I'm done pranking Harold… but just Harold; there are plenty of alpha geeks back home I can torture instead anyway," he added, to protect his rep. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"What about you Miss C.I.T? Obviously since you still have a lawsuit against us, you still have some hate for Harold here."

"You know, I'm right here. I can hear every word you're saying. Gosh!" Harold grumbled. Courtney shook her head.

"I'm past that Chris… besides, he's already agreed to help plead my case. So, you better have some damn good lawyers," she threatened. Chris smirked.

"We'll see who has the better ones," he shot back. Noticing a strange sight at the hot tub, the host's interest sparked.

"Oh no, this is too good!" he mumbled to himself. Pushing past the trio, he approached the hot tub, where Ezekiel had his arm around Heather as the two of them relaxed. They noticed that something was blocking the sun, and opened their eyes.

"Heather and Zeke?!" Chris exclaimed. He let out a loud round of laughter, all which made Heather scowl darker and darker.

"You got a problem with that?" she snapped. Chris held up his hands.

"I thought you were nicer now," he pointed out. Heather crossed her arms.

"Only to those who deserve it," she retaliated. Chris just grinned.

"So, how'd it happen anyway? Was one of you about to be eaten by sharks? Did one of you stand up to Eva to save the other? What?" he asked, interested. Heather and Ezekiel looked at each other, thinking back to that moment.

--

_Flashback Clip_

_As the Boat of Losers pulled up to the resort, she noticed Ezekiel was the only one standing at the dock. He helped her down._

_"No one else wanted to help you out, eh," he explained, taking one of her suitcases. Heather smiled down at the home-schooled teen._

_"Well, then I'm glad it was you," she said seductively, leaning down and kissing his cheek. Ezekiel looked beyond shocked, but managed to find the will power to walk behind Heather, carrying her bags. She took a quick look behind her, and chuckled at how Ezekiel looked surprised still._

--

Chris blinked.

"That's it; he was the only person to come help you with your bags… and that's when you realized it?" he asked in disbelief. Heather knew that it was because of what Fred had told her on the Boat of Losers, but decided to go along with that story to get rid of any more questions on the topic. So, she nodded.

"Noo't everyone hoo'ks oo'p after some life-thray'tening experience, eh," Ezekiel pointed out. Chris just sighed. The prairie boy continued.

"Being voted off first wasn't so bad. I mean, when Eva came… that was scary, eh! 'Boot, it's bin real fun here," he told the camera. Heather nodded.

"I've pretty much apologized to everyone around here, and proved that I'm not the girl that I used to be… so life's been good for me too." Chris grinned at the camera.

"Well, stay tuned, and we'll hear what everyone thinks about the Final 5!" Then, he turned around.

"Okay, I'll be back to ask your opinions on each of the Final 5," he told them before walking off. The couple just shrugged, as Chris walked off.

--

**(Later that night)**

The 17 ousted campers were gathered around the pool, wondering why Chris had called them there. In a puff of smoke, the sadistic man appeared.

"Hello again!" he greeted. Chris clapped his hands together.

"I bet you're wondering why I called you here," he began. Every teen there immediately thought "_Well duh!_" Chris continued.

"Tonight, we have a special treat! YOU will be selecting the next camper to join you here at Playa de Losers!" he revealed. While everyone took that in, he looked to Eva.

"We're gonna start with Eva, Eva?" he asked. The fitness buff grunted.

"Isn't it obvious? That damn backstabber Bridgette! Telling me I need anger management classes," she grumbled, as a bell was heard. Courtney spoke up.

"Um, I was the one that said you needed anger management classes, not Bridgette," she explained. She was confused when she heard a bell sound.

"That's two votes Bridgette!" Chris announced. Courtney looked horrified.

"What? But, that's not who I was voting fo-"

"Duncan, you're next!" Chris interrupted. The delinquent let out a scoff.

"Personally I'd rather vote for that tub of lard than Bridgette," he mused. DING!

"Three votes Bridgette!"

"I said I'd rather vote for that gas-bag, not her!"

"I only accept names dude. Lindsay, you're next!" The blonde was tapping her chin, looking up in thought.

"Which one's Bridgette again?" she asked. DING! The others gasped.

"Lindsay!" Tyler exclaimed. Lindsay looked at her boyfriend.

"No! You can't vote for me! You have to vote for someone in the Final 5, like Bridgette!" DING!

"Five votes Bridgette!" Chris reported.

"She already voted, you can't count that!" Harold protested. Before anyone could answer, they heard a new voice.

"SCRAWK! Bridgette!" DING!

"Six votes Bridgette!"

"Chris, that was a parrot. It doesn't even know who Bridgette is," Trent tried to reason. DING!

"Okay people, just stop saying Bridgette!" DJ shouted. He immediately covered his mouth. DING!

"SCRAWK! Bridgette!" DING!

"That's nine votes; the next camper to be voted out of Total Drama Island is… Bridgette!" Chris announced. The others groaned. They had been tricked by Chris, and now Bridgette had been the one to take the fall.

--

**(And now, for a quick recap of the next three episodes)**

--

**Camp Castaways**

The cabins were swept away, with the campers in them. Owen was once again separated from the others in the Confessional Cam, alone. Although Gwen was angry about the whole ordeal, and Geoff seemed confident that Chris would send help, Izzy rallied the two to go face the wild… until they were attacked by a dinosaur (courtesy of Chris). Owen created and bonded with Mr. Coconut, when he found the others.

Together, they hid up in a tree house, trapped by a freakishly large snake. While up there, they confessed their sins, and Owen used Mr. Coconut to help them escape. Soon enough, they found Chris's hideaway. That night, Mr. Coconut was "voted off".

--

**Are We There Yeti?**

After Chef dropped off the Final 4 in the woods, he split them into teams: Gwen and Izzy vs. Geoff and Owen. The girls were far more determined to win, while the guys were a bit distracted by the rumors Chef had mentioned. That night, their paranoia only grew. And then, they saw it: Sasquatchanakwa. Naturally, they took off running. Soon, they caught up to the girls, who joined them in the running.

After hiding in a cave, and agreeing to hide there together till morning, Izzy used her feminine charm to get the map and compass from Owen. So, the guys were left with almost nothing when the girls ran off with their stuff that morning. Owen's appetite helped lead the two back to camp… only to find that Gwen and Izzy had already won. That night, Chef chose for Owen to stay, since he was the only one to appreciate his cooking. Geoff wasn't too bummed, and merely said so long to his friends before leaving.

--

**I Triple Dog Dare You!**

For the semi-finals, Chris had lined up a series of dares for the Final 3 to perform. Owen and Izzy were very daring, so Gwen had to step up her game this time. In the end, Izzy failed when she got too distracted to properly do her dare. However, because of her blunder, Chris got extra-sticky maple syrup in his hair. Izzy kissed her boyfriend good-bye, and then left the island. That left only the Final 2- Gwen and Owen.

* * *

Yes, I'm keeping the finale cannon. But, the question is, will I go with the popular Owen wins ending, or the more obscure Gwen wins ending? Ha ha, even I do not know yet!

And yet, that means that this story is almost over. It's had a good run… but all things must come to an end sooner or later. I will update Back to Wawanakwa next, and will stick with it until I get to the big merge and Final 10 before returning to Futuristic Adventures, and finishing this one.


	8. Finale

Here it is at last; the conclusion to what was originally supposed to be just a lowly oneshot. Instead, it blossomed into a full-blown Heather fic. Strange how these things happen… Well, hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I will writing it! BTW, I'm using some canon finale dialogue, but then delve into my own writing soon after. Also, I didn't describe most of the challenge because the story is about Heather, so I kinda skipped the main bulk of it; and yet, I don't think the ending centered around her as I planned.

* * *

It was the last day at Playa de Losers; tomorrow, the finalists- Owen and Gwen- would be competing in the final challenge of total Drama Island. Then, the 22 teenagers that had been tricked into a crappy reality show with a sadistic host and psychotic chef on a deserted island with old, dirty cabins, smelly communal washrooms, disgusting food, and torturous contests… would finally go home: Home, to their families, friends, and pretty much anybody except Chris and Chef, which they were thankful for.

And yet, while many of the voted off campers were ecstatic about this, one wasn't quite as happy…

"Heather!"

The changed girl snapped up, looking to see who had called her name. It was Trent, holding a drink in one hand. He was frowning at her, worry in his eyes.

"Hey Trent," she greeted, putting on a fake smile. The musician continued to stare in concern at her.

"This is a party," he pointed out, referring to the blaring music, junk food/ soda table, and… well, partying teens. Heather looked out on the dance floor to see what was going on: Geoff was tearing up the dance floor, singing along with the music while Bridgette struggled to keep up with him; Duncan, Harold, and Izzy seemed to have started a mosh pit near Courtney, Leshawna, Katie, and Sadie, much to their chagrin; Eva was standing off to the side, glaring at everyone. Noah was next to her, and the two were talking to each other, likely poking fun at everything they could; Tyler was trying to dance with Lindsay, but he kept stepping on either her feet or his own; Cody, Beth, Justin, and DJ were all hanging out by the concession table; and Ezekiel was just standing off by himself, not used to the party scene.

She chuckled as the prairie boy winced while most the teens chorused out "_YOU… shook me ALL NIGHT LONG!_" with the singer. He's so cute when he's like that, she thought to herself. Remembering Trent, who was still right in front of her, the changed girl glanced back at his face.

"So I see," she finally answered. Trent sighed, and shook his head.

"Look, we've been talking…"

"We?"

Trent blinked. "Your friends," he clarified. "Anyway, we're really worried about you; you've just seemed… different since Izzy was eliminated and all that's been going around is talk of the finale and finally going home. Don't tell me you're upset to be leaving this show?"

"Oh, no, no no no!" Heather insisted, shaking her head. "If I could go back in time, I'd never have… scratch that, then I wouldn't have changed or met Zeke; but I just want to get away from Chris Maclean, ya know?"

Trent nodded. "Amen to that!" the musician declared, raising his drink before finishing it off. That anxiety came back to his eyes, and Heather felt a tinge of guilt; she didn't want to say what was on her mind, even if it mostly involved her own friends.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Trent persisted. Heather sighed.

"I told you, I'm fine! Okay? Just… go back to enjoying yourself, please."

With an apprehensive stare, the musician let out a sigh, and headed back onto the party scene. Heather watched him go, and felt another pit in the bottom of her stomach. They were becoming common, as more and more people were growing worried about her state. She was glad that people cared, sure… but she just couldn't bring herself to open up and admit what was wrong. Perhaps a small bit of her old queen bee self was still there, holding her back in that way.

Getting progressively annoyed with herself, Heather stood up and decided to get some fresh air. She exited the ballroom, heading out into the small maze that was Playa de Losers. Luckily, there was a balcony just up the stairs and across the hall. Opening the window, and taking a breath of the outside air made her self-pity dwindle down some.

Little did she know, a concerned party of friends had noted her absence rather quickly. Ezekiel was the first to see Heather just get up and leave after waving off Trent. He felt compelled to follow her… but was a little afraid to confront her alone. She started to look a little ticked off before she headed off; maybe Trent had said something bad?

"Wotever it is, I have to make sure she's oo'kay, eh!" he told himself. The prairie boy looked around, looking for a few recruits in case he needed back-up. He spotted DJ and Beth: they were on good terms with Heather now. Then, there was Lindsay, who he'd just have to steal from Tyler for a little bit. Trent might have been a bad idea in case he caused Heather's anger, but Ezekiel felt his mellow mood was needed. Harold was in some sort of crazy dance thing with Izzy and Duncan, but Ezekiel knew he and Heather were still good friends.

He easily brought in DJ, Beth, and Trent. Tyler agreed to hand off Lindsay for a while, and Ezekiel definitely had the hardest time trying to get into the mosh pit for Harold. Izzy had grabbed him by the tuque and started dancing alongside him, throwing the prairie boy all around in kind of crazy dance, ending only when he crashed into Harold and knocked them both out of the mosh pit.

"Ya know, if you wanted my attention, you coulda just asked," Harold grumbled, picking up his glasses. "Gosh!"

--

Heather leaned on the railing, head in her hands. She wasn't sure why, but staring at the pool area of Playa de Losers seemed to calm her down ever since she arrived; granted, she wasn't angry much these days anymore… but it continued to amaze her. Something about seeing it from up here just makes me feel… higher in spirits, or something, she mused.

"Heather?"

For the second time, Heather snapped awake from her mind, and turned around. There stood basically all her friends: Ezekiel, Lindsay, Beth, Trent, DJ, and Harold. All bared the same look of concern that Trent wore just moments ago.

"Umm… hey guys," she greeted, finding it hard not to feel that feeling of self-pity and anger at herself welling up.

"_I don't need your help."_

"Heather, we're trying to help you out here!" Trent insisted, not even trying to make this subtle in the least. Next to the musician, DJ nodded.

"But, you gotta tell us what's wrong first!" he explained.

"_I won't!"_

"We're your friends Heather; we just want you to be happy!" Harold told her.

"_You think I don't know that; what don't you understand about leave me alone?!?!"_

"Tell uth how we can help you!" Beth pleaded.

"_I don't need your help!!!"_

"Please?" Lindsay added. Ezekiel stepped forward.

"We're noo't doo'ing this to hurt or make foo'n oo'f you, eh! I proo'mise, all we want is fir you to be happy a'geen!" he finished off.

"JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE… ALL OF YOU!!!"

There was a collective gasp, while Heather covered her mouth. She had meant for that to stay a thought at the back of her conscience; the last shred of the girl she used to be. And yet, it escaped her lips, and she sounded like her old self for that brief moment. Before any words could be said, Heather barreled past her cluster of friends, not sure where she was going; she just had to get away.

No one made any move to follow her, still stuck on how that dreaded tone of voice sounded again. Right now, thoughts of the old Heather were running through their minds, and fear that she was slowly turning back into the queen bitch was omnipresent all around.

--

**(That night)**

"Urgh."

Heather continued to toss and turn in her bed, unable to get comfortable. It was rather odd too, she had hidden in her room all day, avoiding her friends in light of… it. She wasn't even sure what it was, it was just… it. So, deciding that she wasn't going to get some sleep anytime soon, Heather threw off her blankets and sheets.

"Maybe a little snack'll do the trick," she muttered, climbing out of the soft bed, and sliding her feet into her dark red slippers. In only a yellow tank top and purple panties, Heather entered the quiet halls of the Playa, racking her brain to remember the way to the kitchen; although it seemed her legs were already guiding her there.

Two staircases later, Heather arrived in the lobby, and headed for the nearby kitchen. Rubbing her eyes a little, Heather noticed the light was on; somebody else would be in there! The changed girl prayed that it wasn't one of her friends. A bit shakily, Heather pushed open the door and peered inside…

… And saw Noah sitting in a chair near the fridge, in only a T-shirt and boxers, eating ice cream right out of the vat. The bookworm immediately noticed the girl peeking in on him, and waved her over.

"Come on in," he assured her, reaching behind him into the fridge and pulling out another ice cream vat. Heather nodded, and walked over. She sat down in a chair across from Noah, and was handed her comfort food and spoon.

"Thanks," she mumbled, ripping the lid off.

"Sure thing," the usually sarcastic teen replied. He took a big bite out of his snack, and sighed.

"What are you doing up Noah?" Heather asked before taking her first bite of the cold and delicious treat. The bookworm swallowed, and looked up.

"Izzy's waiting for me back in my room," he explained. "Wants to capture me to take to Cody's room, the crazy witch."

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Well, you could at least try to-"

"No."

That simple little word shut both parties up, leaving them to gorge themselves with ice cream. After a short silence, Noah spoke up.

"What brings you down here?" he asked. Heather winced. She was _really_ hoping to avoid that question. And yet, she wondered if telling someone was the best thing. Noah was by no means a friend of hers… acquaintance, perhaps. Letting out a long sigh, and filling her mouth with more ice cream, Heather decided that she could trust Noah.

"It has to do with the season ending tomorrow, and us all going home," she began. Noah nodded.

"Okay."

Heather dropped her spoon into the vat, putting her head in her hands. With her elbows resting on her knees, she felt that same restraint from earlier holding her back; that last piece of the queen bee she once was. Only this time, something seemed to drive it off; Heather smiled to herself as she imagined Fred fighting that little queen bee inside her.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Noah blurted out, waving his hand in front of Heather's face. The changed girl snapped out of it, and blushed.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized. "Anyway, I'm just… afraid."

"Afraid of what?" the cynic questioned, surprising Heather a bit. Wouldn't he usually have made a smartass comment by now? She shook it off, and continued on her train of thought.

"That I'll never see the friends I made here after the show; they're the only real friends I've ever had," Heather admitted, shoveling in some more ice cream to counter her shame in admitting such a thing. Noah nodded, swallowing a taste of his own treat.

"Well, I can't say I know what that's like," he mused. "But I'll offer you some advice."

Heather snapped up, staring hard at Noah, and making sure to burn this into her brain. Noah let out a sigh, and stared back at her.

"Get their phone numbers and addresses, and spend the time you have left with them; just stay in touch with them, and you'll probably end up seeing each other again someday."

Heather nodded, taking another spoonful of ice cream. In every sense of the word, it was so simple; Heather was surprised she never considered it before. Feeling satisfied, Heather tossed her spoon into the nearby sink, and returned the ice cream to the fridge.

"Thanks Noah; that really helped me out," she spoke, trying to express all her gratitude into that once sentence. The bookworm nodded.

"Sure thing," he replied, continuing to eat. The changed girl stood up to leave. She just reached the door, when a sudden thought popped into her mind. She turned to look at Noah again.

"Hey!"

Noah looked up, eyebrow raised.

"Why are you helping me?"

Noah smirked, holding a spoonful of his snack near his mouth.

"Think of it as my goodbye present to this stupid show… and an effort to make a change like you did," he answered, and there wasn't a hint of sarcasm or cynicism in any of his words. With a final glance, Heather turned around, and left the kitchen, and its lonely resident. When she reached her bed, Heather easily fell asleep, dreaming peaceful dreams.

--

**(Day of the Finale)**

"Now, it's time to welcome the 20 campers that did not make it to the Finals!"

That was the cue for each of the voted off contestants to appear on-screen, as they walked in front of the two bleachers that were set up.

"Hey guys, heh heh heh!" Owen greeted, throwing his arms up. "Good to see ya!"

"Would everyone who's walked the dock of Shame and left camp on the Boat of Losers kindly take a seat in the Peanut Gallery of Failure?" Chris taunted, grinning widely. "The side you choose should represent who you would like to cheer onto victory in today's final competition!"

On Owen's side were Noah, Beth, Harold, Tyler, Geoff, Izzy, Courtney, and Ezekiel. That left Katie and Sadie, Eva, DJ, Lindsay, Justin, Bridgette, Cody, Leshawna, Heather, and Trent on Gwen's side.

"Gwen, Owen," Chris called attention to the two finalists. "Now would be the time to tell the Peanut Gallery of Failure what you would do if you won the money, and why you deserve it."

Gwen spoke first. "Well, I guess I'm pretty proud of getting this far," the goth mused. "I mean, maybe if I can survive here, the rest of high school won't be so bad. Other than that, I guess I'd use it to get into this art university I'm interested in."

"Cool," Trent called out.

"You go girl!" Leshawna yelled out, making Gwen blush a little.

"Wow… boring," Chris noted, and then faced Owen. "How about you big guy?"

Owen put his finger to his chin, and thought about it for a minute.

"I would throw the biggest, bestest, most awesome party ever! And invite everyone here!" he declared. Everyone on Owen's side stood up and cheered. On Gwen's side, DJ, Justin, Bridgette, Katie, and Sadie decided to walk over to join them in cheering. Gwen scowled at them, and rolled her eyes.

"At least not all of you are total sell-outs," she muttered to the people that stayed.

"Oh, oh! And I forgot, it'll be on a yacht!" Owen added. Lindsay slowly walked over, and joined Owen's side, prompting Gwen to facepalm angrily.

"Time for the final challenge!" Chris declared. "The Rejected Olympic Relay Race!"

Chris explained the rules of the challenge, which left plenty of the contestants worried about the safety of the two teens actually running it. Oh well; better those two than them! Finally, Chris decided he had explained everything.

"Okay! Are we ready?" Chris shouted. A loud chorus of "YEAH!" rang out, and the host chuckled.

"Then on your mark… get set… GO!"

--

**(The Final Stretch)**

After crossing the wooden beams, Gwen was in the lead, with Owen panting some ways behind.

"So… tired…" the chubby teen breathed, struggling to keep his vision clear. "Must… have… condition!"

Up ahead, Trent was jogging alongside Gwen, who was still freaked out from the last part of the challenge. As such, she too was running out of breath.

"Come on Gwen! You can win this!" Trent cheered. "Look! I see the finish line up ahead!"

Gwen looked where Trent was pointing and let out a sigh of relief; it was finally almost over.

"Thank god," she muttered. Looking behind her, Gwen smiled as she saw Owen trying to keep going, but he was slowing down by quite a bit.

"I'm gonna win," she told herself. "I'm gonna win!" the goth girl exclaimed, louder this time, pumping her fists up.

"She's gonna win!" Lindsay screeched at the finish line, biting her nails; Izzy was supposed to be ready with their last effort plan to help Owen win, but where was she?

"Yoohoo! Owen; lookie here!" a sudden crazy voice rang out, showing off a late of delicious-looking brownies. The chubby teen sniffed the air, and saw a treasure waiting for him: Izzy, holding a plate of brownies. It was a dream come true!

"Sweet mother of mirth!" he exclaimed, speeding up considerably. "Come to daddy!" Owen sped past Gwen and Trent, rushing to reach his precious treats. He tackled Izzy, grabbing the snack plate from her hands.

"Owen!" Geoff yelled, grabbing hi head. "You forgot to cross the-"

"We have a winner!"

"… finish line."

Chris Maclean walked over to the winner. She likely hated the camp more than anyone else, she was skilled and independent, and she was wearing a chicken hat: Gwen had won the 100 grand.

"Everybody, I present the winner of Total Drama Island… Gwen!"

Cody, Leshawna, and Heather let out loud cheers and high-fived each other. Eva let out a cheer of her own, pulling the three of them into a big hug, much unlike herself. Trent, in the meantime, pulled the tired gothic girl into a tight hug, lifting and spinning her in celebration; they were both laughing and yelling in victory. Nearby, Owen let out applause of his own, hugging the couple.

"Dude, you just lost 100 grand; aren't you at least disappointed?" Trent asked. Owen released them, and smiled.

"Naw; I had way too much fun! This place was…"

"Awesome?" Gwen filled in for him. Owen pointed at her, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Totally!" he agreed, giving her one last bone-crushing hug. "I'm actually a little upset that there won't be a party… but this still rocks!"

After she could breath again, Gwen smiled. "Ya know what? Maybe a party wouldn't be such a bad idea." She decided. Owen's eyes widened, like Christmas and his birthday had just come early.

"You… you… you mean…?" he stuttered. Gwen nodded.

"Sure; I guess the least I could do is go through with that wicked party idea you came up with… but no yacht!"

Owen grinned again, and let out a loud cheer. "GWEN'S THROWING A PAR-TAY! WHOO!" Watching the rest of the campers cheer for Gwen, she laughed, and rolled her eyes. Chris walked up the winner.

"You gonna invite everybody like the big guy was?" he asked. Gwen frowned, and sighed.

"No cameras, no exploitations, keep Chef away from the kitchen, nothing of that nature… and you and Chef can come; I'm even hiring a guy to make sure you guys don't pull anything," she warned threateningly. The host let out a cheer.

"Yes! Party!" he yelled, running off to tell Chef. Gwen just blew her bangs out of her eyes, and frowned. She turned to face Trent, who held out his hand.

"Shall we face your losers together?" he asked, pointing to the waiting crowd of teens. Gwen smirked.

"You're one of 'em, ya know," she pointed out. Trent chuckled.

"Okay, I'll just let them spray you with the soda Tyler brought along."

Gwen cuddled up to the musician.

"Now, you wouldn't do that to me, if you knew what's good for you," she warned, walking hand-in-hand to the midst of the big celebration.

--

**(The Day after the Party)**

Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet stood one last time in front of the 22 teens they had tortured most of the summer. It was a strange thing for them to try saying goodbye to them, and wishing them luck in life, especially with what they had done… but that darn C.I.T, Courtney, found a clause that forced them to do so.

"Well, this is goodbye," Chris began. "According to the contracts, I have to apologize for all physical, mental, and or emotional distress, hurt, or just plain being a huge pain in the butt."

"And," Chef growled. "I have to say sorry for feeding you guys crappy food when I'm actually a five star chef."

"Yeah right," Duncan called out. Chef frowned, and waved a ladle as threateningly as one could.

"Watch it punk; I just might be seeing you in jail soon!"

"Anyway," Chris dismissed. "Thanks for making such an awesome show, best of luck to you all, and I highly doubt we'll ever see you again. So… see ya, suckers!"

With that, the two adults raced onto the yacht they were provided, waving goodbye to the teens mockingly. That left 22 teens, waiting for a boat to show up that held whoever would pick them up. The first one came sailing into view. Off stepped a gym teacher/drill instructor looking man, with a mustache.

"Eva!" he barked. "Let's go!" The fitness buff nodded, and got on the boat without acknowledging any of the others. That was just fine by them; Eva still wasn't on the best of terms with anybody.

"So that's where Eva got her feminine charm, huh?" Noah spoke out loud, earning a couple chuckles from the others. On the next boat, two overweight, yet cheerful parents were waiting.

"Moommy! Daddy!" Owen cheered, running up to hug them both.

"My baby!" Owen's mom cooed, pulling him into a tight hug. His dad just patted his head.

"My boy," he muttered.

"My god," Gwen breathed, staring at how skinny Owen seemed compared to his parents. The chubby teen ran back down, holding his arms out.

"Group hug!" he declared. Everyone happily obliged for the tub of joy. Izzy snatched a kiss from her beau, and waved him off.

"I'll see ya soon, Owen!" she promised, as the boat pulled out. Owen stood on deck, waving to everyone vigorously, and they waved back.

Next, Katie and Sadie left, which everyone was actually kind of glad about; although, when both the girls and their mothers squealed, Noah was sure that the sound barrier had been shattered. Tyler's dad arrived next, and the jock said goodbye to Lindsay before going with him.

The next boat surprised some people. Awaiting the next camper was what looked like an average joe, surrounded by three insanely hot teenaged girls.

"Dad?" Cody questioned. "Who are they?"

The father chuckled. "Just some of the girls that have been demanding to break into our house and take some of your stuff ever since… well, you became famous!" he answered. The three girls clung to Cody, practically drooling over him. The tech geek looked at the others, and winked. The guys flashed a thumbs-up, while the girls just shook their heads.

Next was your stereotypical accountant, and what a young woman that could've passed as Gwen's mother.

"Hey son," the man greeted. Trent walked up, and smiled. Gwen just gaped as his mother walked down, and held out her fist.

"It's nice to finally see you in person," she commented, her voice sounded even mellower than Trent's. The gothic girl bumped fists with the lady, and grinned.

"No wonder Trent went after me; I remind him of his mother," she mused. Trent blushed, and disappeared further onto the boat. The two parents laughed.

"I expect to see you over for dinner soon," Trent's mom told her, which Gwen nodded to. The boat left, and soon one came for Courtney. There, stood the strictest looking people the teens had ever seen. Without a word, they made a notion for Courtney to get up there now, and then glared fiercely at Duncan. The delinquent frowned.

"I can't wait to come over!" he yelled out as they turned around.

"NO!" the parents shouted, telling the boat driver to hurry up. Duncan shook his head, and sighed. Geoff's parents were next, as anyone could tell from their loud "WHOO!" they greeted everyone with.

"Mom! Dad!" Geoff greeted, running up, and pulling them both into a hug. Bridgette waved goodbye to them, answering their shouts of coming over for dinner and parties, among other things. Next was a man in a suit, holding a clipboard and pair of handcuffs.

"Hey Will!" Duncan greeted, high-fiving him.

"Is that your parole officer?" DJ asked. Duncan nodded.

"He's one of the rare cool ones… although he doesn't let me get away with anything," the delinquent added. Will shrugged, and led Duncan into the boat. Justin left next, with only his mother to greet him; neither said anything.

"Momma!" DJ shouted before the boat even stopped. The gentle giant hugged his mother, who smiled.

"You've done good son!" DJ's Momma told him. DJ nodded, and waved good-bye to the others.

There were plenty more happy reunions: Bridgette with her mom, Beth with her parents, Leshawna with her cousin, Lindsay with her daddy, Izzy with her therapist, Harold with his big brother… Noah had ten people waiting for him, and yet none of them made him any happier. Next were Ezekiel's parents.

"Soo'n," his father began. "I'm soo'ry a'boot misleading you when it coo'mes to girls; it goo't you kicked off first, and I-"

"It's fine, eh; I had a good time at Playa de Losers, eh!" Ezekiel assured them, leading both onto the boat. He began to explain some things he had learned about the real world. Gwen tried not to show her excitement of being reunited with her mom and little brother in front of the others, even if it was only Heather left.

Finally, her mom was visible on the horizon. When it pulled in, Heather got on the boat, and hugged her mother tightly. As the boat started to sail, the mother and daughter faced each other.

"I am so proud of you," Heather's mom told her, pulling her into another tight hug. The changed girl smiled, sneaking a glance back at Camp Wawanakwa one last time; good memories and bad, she knew that that place would always be important to her.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Yeah, I kinda just implied that Heather did get the phone numbers without tear-jerking moments, and what could've been a comical party scene… but this was getting far longer than I intended it to; you're welcome to imagine the kinds of party antics and heartfelt discussions in as many different ways as you like. Plus, the ending just felt a bit weak… aw well!

Hope you all enjoyed this story, and always remember the important lesson shown here… when your subconscious starts talking to you and showing you things, and it has a name… you're really messed up and need to change yourself.

**gamestomper**


End file.
